The Sweet Hostage
by ChieKyu-Yewook
Summary: Ryeowook yang patah hati karena mengetahui kekasihnya tidur dengan dosen genit di kampusnya harus terpaksa menyembunyikan pria menyeramkan yang ia yakini adalah seorang buronan. Chapter 6 update. Yewook Genderswitch. DLDR! Jangan lupa review..
1. Prolog

**Title: The Sweet Hostage **

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook / Wookie**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Shim Changmin**

**-Jessica Jung and other cast**

**Genre: Romance, Crime **

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake dari novel karya Nesti Mindha, saya cuma ganti tokoh dengan berbagai penyesuaian.**

**Summary: Ryeowook yang patah hati karena mengetahui kekasihnya tidur dengan dosen genit di kampusnya harus terpaksa menyembunyikan pria menyeramkan yang ia yakini adalah seorang buronan.**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don****'t Like Don't Read, ok?**

**~YeWook~**

Udara panas menggantung di langit kelabu. Asap kendaraan bercampur debu menggulung di udara. Membuat suasana menjadi pengap dan gerah.

Jaket kulit buatan Eropa yang tadinya nyaman mulai terasa lengket. Tidak diragukan lagi, kemeja krem lembut yang dipakai lelaki itu basah opeh keringat. Namun dibalik siksaan kecil itu, pikiran senang masih menari di sudut otaknya. Akhirnya setelah hampir delapan tahun lamanya, ia dapat menginjakkan kakinya lagi di negara kelahirannya. Tak lupa dengan kamera digital yang dikalungkan di lehernya telah siap mengabadikan berbagai moment unik yang dijumpainya.

Misi "rekaman jalan-jalan singkat"-begitu ia menjulukinya- tiba-tiba harus berhenti saat ponselnya bergetar. Nama ayahnya tertera di layar. Setelah menekan tombol _accept _dan berbasa-basi sejenak, ia dapat menangkap maksud ayahnya. Mau tak mau ia harus menyampaikan pesan kepada kakaknya.

Hari ini ia memang berniat keliling kota dengan berjalan kaki setelah sopir ayahnya menurunkannya di taman kota. Beruntung, tempat kakaknya berada sekarang tak jauh.

Gedung kantor tempat kakaknya bekerja terlihat sepi. Jajaran mobil yang biasanya memenuhi parkiran, kini hanya hanya dihuni dua mobil, yang ia yakini salah satunya milik sang kakak. Ia tak mau ambil pusing. Hubungannya dengan sang kakak memang tak begitu dekat dan cenderung kikuk, maka ia berniat secepatnya melaksanakan tugas dari ayahnya lalu secepatnya pula pergi dari situ.

Ia berjalan cepat ke arah bangunan kantor sambil memastkan kamera miliknya sudah masuk ke kantong jaket. Tapi ternyata pintu kacanya tertutup rapat dan kursi-kursi di lobi depan. Beruntung, saat hendak melangkah pulang, ia mendapati pintu gudang di bagian samping bangunan terbuka separuh. Mungkin saja kakaknya ada di dalam.

Lampu gudang mati, alhasil hanya sorot matahari dari celah pintu dan beberapa _glass block _yang menerangi ruangan. Tapi ia melihat cahaya lampu kuning dari ruangan kecil di pojok. Sebenarnya ia bukan agen polisi, tapi ia sudah terbiasa melangkah tanpa menimbulkan suara. Kebiasaan baik yang sudah ia latih sejak umur belasan supaya sukses mengagetkan orangtuanya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan hasilnya, ibu dan ayahnya hampir kena serangan jantung karena ulahnya.

Sekarang pun ia berhasil sampai di dekat ruangan tak berpintu itu tanpa membuat lima orang di dalam menyadari kehadirannya. Gedung ini sebenarnya cukup besar, tapi sekarang terasa sempit dengan tumpukan barang kantor kakaknya. Beberapa kardus besar berbau apek bertumpuk mengelilinginya. Dan ketegangan yang terjadi di antara lima orang di dalam sana membuat suasana bertambah sumpek.

Awalnya ia berniat langsung masuk dan bergabung dengan lima orang itu, namun hal yang terjadi berikutnya membuatnya berubah pikiran. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat mendengar suara kakaknya memaki seorang pria kurus yang dipegangi oleh tiga lelaki berbadan besar. Sederetan makian kasar dan ancaman menggema, bersahutandari mulut kakaknya dan pria kurus di hadapannya. Walaupun remang-remang, ia masih bisa melihat wajah sang kakak berubah kelam dan siap meledak saat pria kurus yang sedang menahan sakit akibat memar di kepala memberondong kakaknya dengan tuduhan dan ancaman yang tidak ia mengerti. Pria kurus itu tetap tak mau menutup mulut saat tiga orang di belakangnya mencengkeram lebih erat, berusaha membuatnya diam dengan memukul kepala dan meninju rahangnya.

Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Kakaknya berteriak marah lalu menarik sebuah benda dari balik punggungnya dan menodongkannya ke pria kurus itu. Lalu terdengar letusan tembakan. Pria kurus itu terjerembab di lantai, darah mengalir dari lubang di dahinya. Ia tak bergerak lagi.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mengembalikan kesadaran si adik. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan menarik napas agar terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Tetapi semakin ia mengatur napas, semakin pula jantungnya berdetak. Napasnya semakin memburu.

Bau apek kini bercampur dengan bau amis darah. Matanya membuka semakin lebar. Ini bukan mimpi. Benar-benar ada mayat bersimbah darah di hadapannya. Dan kalaupun masih tak yakin dengan kedua matanya, ia masih bisa melihat lagi rekaman kejadian itu. Karena secara refleks, kameranya sudah dalam posisi on di tangannya dan diarahkan tepat ke depan sana.

Ia gemetar, Terlalu ketakutan atau lebih tepatnya shock. Ia melangkah mundur, instingnya menyuruh untuk segera menyelamatkan diri. Sayang, kali ini ia ceroboh, tubuhnya menyenggol tumpukan kardus dan menumpahkan isinya ke lantai. Matanya melotot tak percaya. Walaupun cahaya tak terlalu terang, ia masih bisa melihat barang yang jatuh berantakan. Bukankah ini barang terlarang? Yang seharusnya tidak berada di tempat kakaknya? Ia tak boleh terlalu yakin. Ia membungkuk sejenak mengamati plastik berisi pil-pil yang tumpah dari kardus, lalu mengendusnya. Hidungnya langsung mengernyit. Sekarang ia yakin barang apa itu. Barang yang sama dengan yang pernah dipakai temannya sebelum masuk panti rehabilitasi. Ia pernah ditawari, tapi langsung ditolaknya.

'Hal gila apa yang dikerjakan kakaknya? ' pikirnya marah.

Ia mengarahkan kamera yang sebelumnya telah disetel dalam format video ke ruangan itu dan merekam sebaik mungkin. Tepat pada saat yang sama, ia melihat empat orang keluar dan berteriak marah padanya. Bukan hanya berteriak, mereka pasti juga ingin menembaknya sampai mati. Walaupun ia memliki hubungan darah dengan sang kakak, tampaknya itu bukan pengecualian. Karena saat mereka melempar tatapan kaget bercampur marah, kakaknya justru berteriak garang, "Tangkap dia! Jangan sampai dia keluar dari sini hidup-hidup!"

Beruntung sisem sarafnya masih mau bekerja normal. Detik itu juga, saat anak buah kakaknya berhambur ke arahnya, ia segera berlari

menyelamatkan diri.

Ia harus hidup. Ia tak mau kakaknya berdosa membunuh satu orang lagi, apalagi kali ini adiknya sendiri.

Ya Tuhan, ia masih tak percaya. Pertama, kakaknya seorang pembunuh. Kedua, kakaknya bandar narkotika. Ketiga, ia akan mati...

**TBC**

Annyeong chingu... Saya bawa ff baru lagi nih, padahal ff lainnya belum ada yang kelar. mianhae.. Untuk ff lainnya ditunggu aja, sepertinya tetap bakalan aku selesaikan meskipun lama.

Ini masih prolog ya.. Kalau yang respon lumayan banyak, saya akan update chap 1 secepatnya. Sori kalau ada typo, ga terbiasa ngetik pake touch screen soalnya *jadul*

See you..


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: The Sweet Hostage **

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook / Wookie**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Shim Changmin**

**-Jessica Jung and other cast**

**Genre: Romance, Crime **

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake dari novel karya Nesti Mindha, saya cuma ganti tokoh dengan berbagai penyesuaian.**

**Summary: Ryeowook yang patah hati karena mengetahui kekasihnya tidur dengan dosen genit di kampusnya harus terpaksa menyembunyikan pria menyeramkan yang ia yakini adalah seorang buronan.**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don****'t Like Don't Read, ok?**

**~YeWook~**

_Mereka berdua bergelung._

_Sang wanita berumur sekitar tiga puluhan, sedangakan pasangannya tepat berumur dua puluh tahun. Perbedaan usia itu tidak menjadi alasan bagi mereka untuk merasa tabu berkasih-kasihan. Sang wanita berada di atas sedangkan sang pria muda melenguh di bawahnya. _

_"Kau menyukainya?" tanya wanita itu sambil terus mencumbu pasangannya. _

_"Ya, Sayang. Teruskan! "_

_"Bersiaplah, anak nakal" _

_Mereka berdua terkikik sejenak lalu saling mencumbu pelan dan lama-lama menjadi rakus. Tangan pemda itu bergerak kemana-mana, menelusuri setap jengkal tubuh sang wanita dengan tatapan rakus, hingga wanita itu mendesah puas. _

_Setan sudah menjadi pihak ketiga yang membujuk mereka untuk meneruskan perbuatan yang bakal dilakukan oleh dua orang penuh nafsu dalam keadaan telanjang bulat..._

**xXxXxXx**

Ryeowook POV

Perutku mual hebat saat menggarisbawahi kata "telanjang" dalam otakku. Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi lalu mengeluarkan isi perutku., yang keluar cairan oranye, sisa jus jeruk yang kuminum tadi siang. Setelah mengguyurnya cepat, aku mematung memandangi pantulan wajahku di cermin di atas wastafel. Seraut wajah berbentuk hati dengan tulang pipi tinggi terpantul di sana. Kedua ujung bibir lembut yang selalu melengkung ke atas tampak seperti tersenyum meskipun dalam keadaan ingin meledak dan mencekik orang. Rambut hitam kelam sebatas pinggang digelung di balik topi dan kini beberapa ujungnya mulai mengintip ke luar. Ada perbedaan jelas antara wajahku di cermin dengan wajahku di hari biasanya, wajah yang terlihat di cermin itu tampak pucat, tertipu dan penuh amarah.

Tentu saja. Kini, otakku penuh dengan bayangan kekasihku yang tidur dengan dosenku sendiri.

"Dasar pelacur! " Cermin di hadapanku bergetar dan pecah setelah aku memukulnya dengan kepala shower kuat-kuat. Bayanganku tercetak di setiap retakannya, menampilkan seorang gadis yang selama dua puluh tahun hidup dengan rasa percaya diri, tapi kini tinggal gadis pecundang yang siap meledak tangisnya.

Aku sangat menyayangi kekasihku, awalnya. Tetapi rekaman video yang kulihat kemarin telah membuat duniaku berbalik. Aku sudah curiga, ada yang tidak beres antara pacarku dengan dosen baru itu. Aku kerap memergoki mereka berduaan setelah kelas berakhir. Di tempat parkir, perpustakaan dan berakhir di kafe tempat pacarku manggung. Firasatku berkata dosen itu merayunya. Sayangnya aku bodoh, aku terlalu percaya pada pacarku dan hanya menganggap semua itu hanya sapaan biasa antara dosen dan mahasiswa. Tapi, mana ada dosen yang mengernyit genit sambil membasahi bbibir ketika menyapa mahasiswanya?

Malam sebelumnya, emosiku memuncak saat pacarku tiba -tiba saja membatalkan janji dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Dia bilang kucing adiknya tersedak duri ikan hingga adiknya meraung-raung dan minta diantar ke dokter hewan saat itu juga. Katanya lagi, sopirnya sedang mengantar orangtuanya hajatan, jadi terpaksa dia yang pergi.

Tipuan yang fatal. Pertama, aku sudah sering ke rumahnya. Walaupun membenci binatang pemalas yang lebih setia pada rumah daripada tuannya itu, aku tetap mau mengobrol banyak tentang kucing bersama adiknya, Taemin. Aku ingat Taemin pernah bilang kalau kucing persianya hanya mau menyantap makanan kucing yang biasa dijual di pet shop. Kedua, tiga hari yang lalu saat aku menelepon pacarku ke rumahnya, kebetulan Taemin yang mengangkat. Ketika kutanya kenapa suaranya seperti orang yang baru menangis, dia terisak dan menjawab bahwa kucingnya tiba-tiba kabur keluar rumah dan terlindas truk.

Pacarku terlalu ceroboh untuk berbohong. Seharusnya dia meng-update dulu isi otaknya dan menyiapkan alibi yang lebih logis.

Saat itu aku langsung mendatangi Yunho, sahabat karibku ketika SD sekaligus teman segrup band pacarku. Aku mendesaknya agar mau berkata jujur. Dan aku tahu, Yunho selalu lemah dengan tatapan ganasku, hingga dia menceritakan semua kronologinya. Lengkap bagai skenario film.

Ternyata pacarku dan teman segengnya mengadakan taruhan menenggak minuman, dan dia kalah minum. Ya, selama ini dia bersumpah tidak mengenal cairan yang bisa membuat orang seperti gila setelah menengguknya. Aku mempercayainya, layaknya aku percaya tak ada petir di siang hari. Namun belakangan aku tahu, kadang ada petir di siang hari. Seperti kenyataan ternyata ia sering menenggak minuman itu. Tapi sayangnya, ia termasuk peminum yang payah. Dua teguk vodka saja bisa membuatnya menggelepar di lantai sambil mengoceh tak karuan. Hingga dia mendapat hukuman untuk menggoda dan mengajak kencan dosen baru di kampus kami yang terkenal sering bersikap genit kepada mahasiwanya.

Nama dosen itu Jessica, dan aku lebih suka menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel seonsaengnim. Sebagian besar magasiswi menyebutnya "Perawan Tua", karena di umurnya yang sudah matang, dia belum menikah meskipun sudah jelas, tidak perawan lagi. Lagaknya bak peragawati. Tidak terlalu cantik sebenarnya, hanya saja dia terlalu pintar memoles makeup tebal dan tampak sangat bangga dengan ukuran payudaranya. Saat mengajar, dia selalu mengenakan rok selutut dengan belahan tinggi dipadu blus dengan leher berpotongan rendah yang memamerkan leher dan dadanya. Mungkin dia memang sengaja mempertahankan ciri khasnya agar semua orang mulai dari para wanita di kantin hingga para pria yang kencing di toilet membicarakannya sebagai dosen seksi berpayudara dan berpaha indah. Aku ingin muntah lagi rasanya ...

Awalnya hukuman taruhan itu hanya sebatas mencium, lalu merekam dan menunjukkannya pada anggota geng sebagai bukti. Tapi misi pacarku terlalu sukses, karena tanpa digoda pun dosen genit itu sudah kepanasan sendiri hingga mereka melakukan yang lebih kreatif. Jelas saja rekaman itu membuat gengnya puas dan mereka sepakat tidak akan menunjukkan video di ponsel itu kepada siapa pun.

Tapi Yunho, salah satu anggota geng yang juga temanku terpaksa berkhianat. Dia menunjukkan rekaman itu padaku dan sukses membuatku muntah di tempat. Terlebih saat Yunho berkata, "Changmin bilang dia tak menyesal sama sekali bisa melakukan itu dengan Jessica seonsaengnim, karena dia tak bisa dapatkan itu darimu, Wook.."

"Sialan!"

Aku berteriak marah mengingat kembali kata-kata Yunho. Aku mengobrak-abrik botol dan semua benda benda yang tadinya ada di meja wastafel. Manusia-manusia tak bermoral itu sudah berani mempermainkanku. Di depanku, Changmin bersumpah berulang kali bahwa dia bukan peminum dan tak mau berselingkuh. Tapi dalam satu waktu dia menjilat sendiri ludahnya.

Aku beranjak dari toilet dan kembali ke kamar yang juga sudah obrak-abrik sama parahnya dengan kamar pacarku, tapi dia beruntung punya pembantu yang bisa membereskannya. Tapi tidak dengan kamar Jessica ini. Kasur yang sudah menjadi temat pengkhianatan itu sudah kucabik dengan pisau dapur sampai isinya terburai. Peralatan makeup-nya juga sudah kubuat berantakan dan kusemprotkan isinya di lantai dan dinding. Aku memecahkan semua benda yang trbuat dari kaca. Merobek foto Jessica dan Changmin yang kutemukan di laci, juga menggunting sambungan teleponnya. Kukeluarkan isi lemari dan kusiram dengan cat merah yang kubawa dari rumah. Dan terakhir aku menuliskan kata "BITCH" hampir di seluruh ruangan. Oh ya, aku juga sudah menuliskannya di atas kaca dan kap mobil tuanya yang terparkir di garasi. Tak lupa kuberikan pemanis berupa guratan panjang di badan mobil.

Aku tersenyum puas.

Inilah pembalasanku jika berani bermain-main denganku.

**xXxXxXx**

Aku jekuar dRi rumah Jessica persis dengan caraku ketika masuk Melompati jendela samping rumah seanggun lompatan kucing. Awalnya aku berniat mencongkel jendela itu dengan peralatan yang sudah kusiapkan di dalam tas ransel, tapi aku beruntung ternyata jendela itu tak terkunci, sementara penghuninya sedang tak ada di rumah karena mengikuti diklat di luar kota selama tiga hari. Sebelum aku melompati pagar tembok untuk pulang, aku melepas sekring dan memotong kabel listrik dengan tang besar. Kini tinggal kegelapan di sana.

Aku mendesah puas.

Aksi pembalasan ini sudah kurencanakan dengan baik. Mencari tahu kapan si Jessica genit itu tak ada di rumah dan mengamati keadaan rumahnya. Aku menggunakan mobil sewaan dengan nama samaran saat meminjamnya, jadi bila ada orang curiga bisa langsung terkecoh. Pakaianku berupa setelan hitam yang tertutup rapat, topi bisbol gelap yang menyembunyikan rambutku dan sarung tangan karet yang membalut tangan. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan jejak. Tapi, kalaupun kemungkinan buruk terjadi, Jessica melapor polisi dan aku tertangkap, maka aku akan balas melaporkan perbuatan mesumnya. Aku juga bisa memenjarakan dirinya sekaligus membuatnya dipecat dengan perasaan malu sampai mati.

Aku melompati tembok pagar setelah mengintip dan memastikan tak ada orang yang lewat. Pukul 21.05, kebanyakan warga perumahan menengah sudah duduk manis di ruang keluarga. Apalagi tadi hujan lebat, membuat orang lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di dalam rumah daripada keluar melewati jalanan becek.

Akhirnya aku berdiri puas di luar pagar rumah Jessica yang kini gelap gulita. Aku memilih mobil warna silver yang banyak berkeliaran di jalanan dan kerap dilihat orang, jadi tak akan ada yang curiga jika aku memarkirnya di depan sebuah rumah sekitar lima puluh meter dari rumah Jessica.

Baru beberapa langkah, seseorang menepuk pundakku.

Rasa kaget membuat ototku menegang. Sebelum keluar tadi sudah kupastikan keadaan aman, dari mana penguntit ini datang?

"Aku melihat aksimu."

Suara berat dan sedikit serak itu membuatku bergidik. Aku sudah menyiapkan nyali jika ulahku ketahuan. Tapi dimana nyaliku sekarang? _Berpikir, Wook. Berpikir! _

Baru saja aku berniat mengelak lalu berlari saat cengkeraman kuat itu mencekal tanganku dan membuatku berbalik menghadapnya. Seorang lelaki hitamnya basah dan berantakan. Sebagian rambut lembab mengerikan itu jatuh menutupi wajah yang tampak lusuh. Brewok tebalnya membuatku tambah ketakutan. Baju yang dipakainya sama lusuh dengan wajahnya serta mengeluarkan aroma keringat busuk. Sepatu berlumpurnya membuatku kehilangan nyali.

Ya ampun, kenapa aku harus kepergok oleh orang bertampang penjahat begini?

"Aku punya bukti," katanya sambil mengangkat kamera ke arahku.

"Hah! Kau merekamnya?" desisku antara terkejut dan marah. Bagaimana orang ini bisa masuk tanpa sepengetahuanku? Oh... atau dia masuk lebih dulu dan bermaksud mencuri tapi usahanya gagal karena aku masuk? Dan sekarang dia ganti memerasku? Pantas saja jendela itu sudah, tak terkunci, sudah tercongkel. Perbuatannya, ternyata. Oke, terima kasih telah membantuku sedikit. Aku menarik napas, berpura-pura tenang, "Kau mau melaporkan aku? Aku juga bisa bilang pada polisi, bahwa kau juga mau mencuri."

Laki-laki itu menyeringai, mengejekku. Benar-benar seram. "Silahkan saja. Tapi kau anak artis terkenal dan anggota pemerintahan, bagaimana pendapat orang nanti? "

Aku bergidik melihat kilatan jahat di matanya. Otakku berpikir keras. Bagaimana mungkin tampang penjahat sepertinya bisa menyukai acara infotainment. Memang minggu lalu salah satu reality show menayangkan episode tentang rumah dan keluargaku. Eomma baru mendapat penghargaan artis senior terbaik dan film yang diproduserinya pun sukses hingga menjadi sorotan media. Apa penjahat ini mengenal aku dari tayangan itu? Hebat sekali dia. Bisa langsung mengenaliku, padahal aku sudah menyembunyikan rambutku.

"Kau salah orang!" elakku.

Dia tersenyum licik seperti merendahkanku. "Mataku cukup tajam untuk bisa mengenalimu."

"Jadi, apa maumu? Memerasku? " tantangku, berlagak tak takut. Aku harus tenang, karena bertindak gegabah bisa membuat orang gila ini nekat.

"Kau bawa motor? mobil? "

Uh, pintar juga. Sehabis memerasku dia langsung kabur. Sekelebat ide cemerlang melesat di otakku. "Oke tak masalah. Aku serahkan mobilku padamu dan kau serahkan kamera itu padaku." Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkeramannya tapi dia terlalu kuat.

"Mobil? Bagus! " Dia menoleh ke belakang seperti mencari sesuatu. Apa dia mencari barang hasil curiannya dari rumah Jessica? "Kau harus membawaku pergi dari sini, " katanya dengan nada memerintah.

Aku melongo saat ia tergesa-gesa menyeretku. Astaga, aku bodoh pangkat idiot! Tanpa sadar gerakan tanganku saat menyebut kata "mobil" sama saja dengan menunjukkan letak mobilku.

Sekarang apa yang akan terjadi? Apa dia akan membunuhku di dalam mobil dan memutilasiku atau memerkosaku dulu?

"Damn!" makinya entah pada siapa. "Mereka tahu. Cepat pergi dari sini! " perintahnya saat kami tiba di dekat mobil yang kuparkir.

Aku masih bingung, tapi entah kenapa aku seperti terhipnotis suaranya. Dengan gerakan cepat aku membuka pintu mobil lalu duduk siaga di balik kemudi. Lelaki itu juga lompat masuk dan duduk di sebelahku. Kali ini aku bisa melihat raut khawatir di tengah brewok lebatnya.

"Cepat jalan!" perintahnya galak.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau tadi meminta mobilku kan? Ini! Ambil saja, tapi serahkan dulu kameramu lalu aku akan turun," tawarku. Aku yakin, Appa tak akan keberatan mengurus ganti rugi jika aku katakan mobil yang kusewa dirampok penjahat. Appa lebih menghargai nyawaku.

"Aku tak mau mobilmu. Aku mau kau cepat menjalankan mobil ini sudah sebelum orang-orang itu membunuh kita, " katanya marah dan tak sabaran.

"Membunuh? " Aku melirik ke spion. Di belakang sana ada dua orang yang berlari ke arah mobilku, bertriak tak jelas sambil mengacung-acungkan... "Hah, parang? "

"Ya, dan beberapa orang di dalam mobil membawa pistol, " terangnya cepat.

Aku melirik spion lagi, dari kejauhan terlihat van yang meluncur cukup kencang. "Sialan! Siapa kau ini? "

Kam beradu tatapan curiga sebelum aku memutar kunci dan menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam. Ban berdecit nyaring ketika dengan kecepatan tinggi aku berbelok tajam ke jalan utama yang mulai sepi. Tubuhnya nyaris terbanting ke kanan, tapi ia, tak protes karena van itu semakin mendekat dan tampak semakin ganas. Aku melirik lelaki itu sekilas, matanya menatap tajam ke depan sedangkan tangannya berpegangan erat pada jok dan pegangan di atas kepalanya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar penjahat. Dan orang-orang di belakang itu pasti mafia yang mengejarnya. Tapi ini Korea Selatan kan? Bukan Hongkong yang penuh mafia seperti di televisi kan?

Van di belakang itu terus bergerak cepat dan tahu-tahu sudah menjajariku. Salah satu kaca jendelanya turun dan seorang lelaki bertampang preman berteriak marah sambil mengacungkan pistol. Apa dia akan menembaki mobilku? Aku yakin ia tak berani karena beberapa orang yang nongkrong di warung tenda pinggir jalan akan berteriak histeris membangunkan seluruh kota. Dari gerakan tangannya aku tahu mereka menyuruh menepi. Sial. Menepi atau terus. Sudah jelas mereka akan membunuhku juga karena aku telah menyelamatkan pria bewok ini dan menjadi saksi yang melihat mereka membawa parang dan pistol begitu santainya. Pilihanku?

Tentu saja terus.

Kalau memang akan mati, setidaknya aku ingin mati denga cara menyenangkan.

"Kau harus cepat! " semburnya.

"Aku tahu, bodoh!" semburku tak kalah garang.

Aku memindahkan perseneling dan menginjak gas, lumayan gesit juga mobilku berhasil menghindar pepetan mereka. Untung saja dulu aku pernah mencoba balapan dengan teman SMA-ku, dan jalanan malam yang lumayan ramai di daerah pusat kota menyulitkan mereka untuk menyelip dan mengejar. Aku tak memikirkan lagi mana pedal gas, mana pedal rem, karena di otakku hanya berpikir untuk kabur.

"Penjahat apa sih kau ini?" teriakku gusar dan putus asa.

Ada jeda lama, kami sama-sama sibuk mengamati spion dan jalan depan. Mataku bergerak cepat menyisir keberadaan polisi lalu lintas. Aku berharap kali ini aku kena tilang karena kebut-kebutan, tapi setidaknya nyawaku bisa bersambung. Tapi sialnya, sisa hujan gerimis membuat para polisi lebih memilih berjaga di dalam pos.

Mobilku kuarahkan ke jalur padat, berusaha menyulitkan mereka.

Tiba-tiba lelaki di sebelahku bersuara. "Aku melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak kulihat."

Aku menanggapinya dalam diam. Untuk sat ini mencari tempat aman adalah yang terbaik. Lewat spion, aku sudah tak melihat van itu lagi. Terakhir kali posisi mereka di belakang truk bermuatan besar yang berjalan lambat, sementara di jalur kiri beberapa mobil menghambat jalan mereka. Aku mempercepat laju mobil, berusaha mengecoh mereka dengan masuk ke sebuah gang, jalur satu arah. Lalu kembali ke jalur dua dan akhirnya berbalik arah untuk masuk pintu tol. Kali ini aku yakin, mereka sudah kehilangan jejak kami. Tadi sempat ada mobil bermerk dan berwarna sama yang aku pepet dan pasti mafia bodoh itu juga tak bisa melihat plat nomor kendaraanku. Aku sengaja menggosok kaca pelindung plat nomor bagian belakang. Ah, tenyata aku cukup cerdas untuk bertnda kriminal. Semoga saja darah yang mengalir di tubuhku bukan darah keturunan kriminal.

Aku menghentikan mobil di tempat peristirahatan pengguna jalan tol. Ada banyak orang di sini. Seandainya orang-orang tadi atau lelaki ini menembakku, pasti akan ada yang melihat dan menolongku. Atau setidaknya menemukan mayatku lebih cepat.

Kami menghembuskan napas lega bersamaan, membuatku sedikit kaget.

Akhirnya dia bicara duluan, sambil tersenyum kecut. "Kau pasti punya SIM khusu untuk bisa membalap seperti itu."

"Apa yang mesti kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku getir, tak memerdulikan komentar barusan.

"Kau bahkan membantuku tetap hidup," suaranya melemah.

Aku langsung membulat dan menatapnya. "Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dengan mempraktikkan adegan The Fast and The Furious, tahu? Dan kau masih hidup. Jadi sekarang, aku mau pulang dan tidur. Anggap saja kejadian tadi adalah mimpi terburukku sepanjang masa."

"Oke. Besok pagi aku akan ke kantor polisi dan stasiun televisi untuk menyebarkan aksimu di dalam rumah tadi. Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak artis yang berulah, bertambah satu lagi pasti menarik." Dia melihat pemandangan di luar mobil dengan gaya cuek, seakan tahu bahwa kata-katanya itu membuatku kalah telak. Aku ingin sekali membunuh lelaki ini sekarang juga.

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya."

Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan yakin. "Tentu saja bisa. Sebelum mereka menangkap dan membunuhku, aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu selagi bisa. Keberuntungan sekaligus kesialanku... aku punya bukti."

Aku mencengkeram setir kuat-kuat hingga kuku panjangku terasa menusuk telapak tangan. Aku menjerit frustasi. Rencana pembobolan rumah Jessica memang berhasil tapi kebodohanku adalah tak memikirkan rencana pulang dengan selamat.

Aku memasang tampang ramah dan tersenyum dibuat-buat. "Jadi, bagaimana caraku untuk tetap membuatmu hidup?"

"Bawa aku ke tempatmu."

Tampang dan senyum ramahku hilang seketika.

**TBC**

Update lumayan kilat ya kali ini. hehehe

Terima kasih buat yang udah sempet baca apalagi yang review, follow ataupun favorit kan ff ini.

See you..


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: The Sweet Hostage**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook / Wookie**

**-Kim Yesung**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini merupakan remake dari novek karya Nesti Mindha. Saya cuma mengubah beberapa saja.**

**Summary: Ryeowook patah hati ketika tahu kekasihnya tidur dengan dosen genit di kampusnya. Untuk balas dendam, Ryeowook mengobrak-abrik rumah dosennya. Namun, aksi Ryeowook direkan oleh pria menyeramkan. Pria itu mengancam akan menyebarkan video itu kalau Ryeowook tak mau membantunya. **

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

**~YeWook~**

Kepalaku berat.

Alarm jam digital berdengung nyaring. Sebelum kepalaku pecah, aku berusaha mematikannya meski sambil meraba-raba dengan mata terpejam. Hangat cahaya matahari menyorot masuk dari jendela kamar yang semalam lupa kututup tirainya. Kutarik selimut merah tebalku hingga menutupi kepala. Hampir saja aku bisa terlelap kalau saja ponselku tak ganti meraung. Aku ingin sekali memaki siapa saja yang menelponku, kenapa sih tak membiarkan hidup damai semalam saja?

"Halo? " Masih dengan mata tertutup aku berhasil merogoh ponsel di bawah bantal. Tenggorokanku sedikit perih saat mengeluarkan suara.

"Akhirnya kau angkat juga teleponku, chagi. Kau sakit? Kok suaramu serak? "

Kali ini tak butuh alarm atau lonceng besar untuk membangunkanku. Mataku langsung terbuka melawan rasa sakit, yang memenuhi kepalaku. Aku terduduk di kasur lalu dengan perasaan benci memandang nama yang tertera di layar ponselku. Harusnya aku ganti kartu. Berulang kali aku tak menggubris teleponnya dan menahan diri untuk tak melempar ponselku. Mimpi mengacak-acak rumah perawan genit itu masih menyisakan rasa puas.

"Aku tak butuh perhatianmu, Min, " kataku dingin.

"Dari kemarin aku mencarimu kemana-mana, chagi. Aku telepon, tapi tak diangkat. Kita harus bicara, chagi."

Changmin hanyalah vokalis grup band yang lagi naik daun, tapi kurasa dia berbakat menjadi aktor, sebab rayuannya terasa asli.

"Bicara apa memangnya? Mau bilang kalau rekaman video itu palsu? Atau bilang kalau dosen itu merayu lalu membiusmu?" Aku bisa membayangkan wajah keren Changmin mengernyit tak karuan memikirkan alasan terbaik untukku.

"Sumpah! Wanita itu memang merayuku. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan tingkahnya seperti apa kalau melihat berondong? "

"Yeah. Dan kau berondong yang rela dirayunya. Kalian menjijikkan!" Seandainya Changmin ada di hadapanku, aku tak akan sayang mencakar wajahnya. Kulit wajah putih bersih dengan ketampanan yang selalu dibanggakan akan membuat penggemarnya menjerit ketakutan kalau aku merusaknya.

"Please, chagi, aku say..."

"Stop!" teriakku marah. "Dengar, kita sudah sepakat. Selingkuh berarti putus. Kita putus, Changmin."

"Tidak, chagi. Aku masih sayang kamu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, " sahutnya gelagapan.

"Sudahlah, Min. Aku muak. Jangan ganggu aku lagi."

"Wook, maafkan aku. Dengarkan aku dulu..."

"Sialan! "

Ponselku melayang lalu membentur dinding bercat hijau tua, lalu pecah berantakan di atas karpet persia yang dibeli eomma tahun lalu. Napasku memburu. Namun aku baru sadar sekarang. Pertama kali tahu dikhianati Changmin, aku memang menangis seperti orang gila. Tapi itulah tangis pertama sekaligus terakhir untuk seorang namja yang pernah aku sayangi tulus. Jangan harap aku akan menangis lagi, apalagi menerimanya dan memohon agar ia tak selingkuh lagi.

Pukul setengah sembilan pagi matahari sudah lumayan menyengat. Aku juga sudah benar-benar terbangun sekarang. Sisa-sisa suara Changmin sukses membuat seluruh otakku berkontraksi dan memaksaku untuk turun dari ranjang. Kuliahku dimulai jam satu siang nanti tapi air dingin di bak mandi menggodaku untuk segera mencuci muka dan menghilangkan bayangan Changmin.

Aku baru saja melangkah saat mataku tertumbuk pada topi dan ransel hitam di atas meja rias. Kucoba mengucek mata lalu menepuk pipiku.

Oke, jadi.. aku mengacak rumah dosen itu bukan sekedar mimpi? Ada barang buktinya disini. Ya ampun, ini menyenangkan! Aku tak sabar ingin melihat ekspresi dosen itu setelah tahu rumahnya berantakan.

Wah, bakalan ada berita heboh yang mengguncang kampus nih. Dan tak akan ada yang tahu bahwa...

Tunggu! Lalu, lelaki brewok itu?

Ingatanku mulai terkumpul semua.

**xXxXxXx**

_Semalam..._

"Membawamu ke tempatku? Maksudmu? " Aku melotot emosi, menantang tatapan lelaki menyeramkan itu. Rambut brewoknya tampak tumbuh subur mulai dari bawah telinga sampai menutupi dagu dan sekitar mulut. Penampilannya seperti koboi yang lebih suka memanjakan kuda daripada dirinya.

Alisnya bertaut.

"Mereka trus mengejarku dan aku tak bisa kemanapun karena ponselku terjatuh dan dompetmu dicopet saat aku tertidur di bus. Cuma kau yang bisa membantuku."

Aku tak bisa membedakan dia sedang meminta tolong atau mengancam akan menyebarkan rekaman itu kalau aku tak membantunya.

"Ya ampun.. Kau pembawa sial," umpatku. "Aku tak akan bisa membawamu ke rumahku. Aku tinggal bersama keluargaku." Tak terbayang bagaimana reaksi eomma kalau melihatku datang bersama lelaki bertampang menyeramkan, lalu saat ditanya eomma aku menjawab, "Eomma, dia ini buronan mafia yang melihatku menyabotase rumah dosenku yang tidur dengan Changmin. Dia harus tinggal disini kalau tak mau aku menedekam di penjara."

Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Tentu saja ia bisa bernapas lega, karena sekarang akulah yang menanggung beban menyelamatkan nyawanya dan nyawaku sendiri.

Baiklah, aku akan menyewakan hotel atau rumah. Tapi aku tak tahu berapa hari, berapa bulan atau bahkan berapa tahun ia akan bersembunyi. Aku bisa bangkrut. Dan Appa juga akan curiga kalau tahu namaku tertera di buku tamu hotel selama itu. Dia harus kusembunyikan di tempat milik pribadi yang jarang dipakai keluargaku. Kamar mandi? Gudang? Garasi? Tempat sampah?

"Baiklah. Sementara kau boleh menempati apartemenku."

Aku segera meluncur ke apartemen yang terletak satu kawasan dengan itu tak terlalu besar, tapi juga tak terlalu buruk karena tergolong apartemen kelas menengah. Dua tahun lalu aku meminta Appa membelikannya untuk menampung teman-temanku dari Incheon yang berlibur selama dua minggu. Di apartemen lebih leluasa daripada di rumah, jadi sejak saat itu aku sering menggunakannya untuk tempat berkumpul bersama teman atau jadi tempat aku kabur kalau lagi bertengkar dengan Changmin. Tapi beberapa bulan terakhir aku jarang menempatinya. Hanya saja aku sudah memperkerjakan orang tiga hari sekali . Sudahlah tempat jelek pun tak apa untuk menyembunyikan makhluk asing ini dengan muka amburadulnya, dia lebih pantas tinggal di kolong jembatan.

Kami meninggalkan mobil di tempat parkir basement lalu naik lift ke lantai enam dalam diam. Karena sedikit khawatir, aku terus berdoa supaya lelaki brewok ini tak berubah pikiran dan membunuhku di sini. Kuambil kunci apartemenku yang selalu kutaruh di kantong kain warna ungu bersamaan dengan kunci penting lainnya dari dalam tas ransel. Ketika pintunya terbuka, lelaki itu terus berjalan mengekoriku bahkan saat aku mencari saklar lampu. Cahaya terang menyilau memenuhi ruangan. Aku tersentak kaget melihat lelaki yang menjulang tinggi di belakangku.

Ia menebarkan pandangan dan trsenyum senang ke arahku. Oh, seandainya ia tahu kalau aku melakukan ini karena terpaksa.

"Apartemen yang bagus. Orang-orang tadi tak mungkin mengenalimu. Karena kau memakai topi dan berpakaian rtutup. Pasti mereka tak tahu kalau kau wanita."

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku dari daftar orang yang harus mereka bunuh selain kau, " sindirku sinis. Dia tersenyum mempertontonkan deretan giginya putihnya yang kontras dengan rambut dan brewoknya yang hitam. "Tugasku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dan jangan mencariku. Oke? "

Dia mengangguk enteng. "Terima kasih, Nona."

Lebih aman kalau aku tak tahu namanya, meskipun mungkin dia tahu nama lengkapku.

Tanpa menoleh lagi aku pergi, bahkan aku setengah berlari agak cepat sampai mobil dan pulang, tidur nyenyak dan melupakan malam ini. Termasuk melupakan bahwa aku telah menyembunyikan buronan di apartemenku.

**xXxXxXx**

Kriingg...

Topi hitam di tanganku terjatuh, menyadarkan aku dari lamunan. Ponselku masih tercecer di karpet, artinya kali ini telepon wireless di dekat ranjanglah yang meneriakiku. Kalau Changmin lagi yang menelpon, aku akan mendatanginya sekarang dan meninju mukanya

"Yeoboseyo .."teriakku.

"Hai.. Maaf aku melanggar janji. Tapi, bisakah kau memberi makanan,?" Suaranya terdengar memelas.

"Hah! Dari mana kau tahu nomor telponku? "

**xXxXxXx**

"Ahjumma, pesananku sudah siap semua?"

"Sudah beres, non." Wanita berumur kepala empat itu mendatangiku sambil menenteng keranjang makanan dan taa plastik hitam yang terlihat gendut karena isi di dalamnya. "Termasuk baju bekas tuan." bisiknya

"Tolong masukkan ke dalam mobil ya."

"Mau piknik kemana,chagi?" Eommaku, wanita cantik berpenampilan glamour datang. Eomma sudah rapi dengan setelan kerjanya yang modis. Pagi ini beliau akan terbang ke Jepang bersama krunya. Pekerjaan menuntut eomma untuk tetap tampil menawan tanpa cela, tanpa gangguan keriput ataupun jerawat yang merusak kecantikannya. Eommaku, Leeteuk tetap tak melupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai ibu. Beliau dikenal sebagai orang uang menomorsatukan keluarga.

"Pagi, eomma." Aku menaruh rotiku untuk mencium pipinya yang halus. "Aku gak mau kemana-mana kok. Cuma mau ke taman kota sama Kibum dan Taemin." Untung saja aku punya darah keturunan artis jadi eomma percaya saja dengan akting tipuanku. Celana jins, kaus, dan jaket tipisku juga mendukung.

"Tidak kuliah?" Eomma ikut duduk di kursi di dapur kami yang luas sambil menonton tayangan berita kriminal di televisi.

"Tidak. Kata Kibum, dosennya ikut rapat fakultas." Aduh, maafkan semua kebohonganku. Hari ini hanya ada satu mata kuliah yang membosankan dan aku tak pernah boloa sebelumnya. Kurasa untuk memperoleh nilai A tak akan begitu sulit.

"Aduh.. Orang zaman sekarang brutal-brutal. Kasihan sekali orang itu. Kamu harus hati-hati, chagi."

Selintas aku mendengar tentang berita penculikan anak, tapi bukan itu yang dimaksud eomma, karena saat aku mendongak, beritanya sudah terganti. Aku meneguk susu coklatku dengan tatapan tak lepas dari layar televisi. Sekitar pukul 07.00 tadi, ditemukan mayat seorang pria membusuk di sungai belakang kawasan perumahan. Ada luka tembak di dahinya, kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat. Tak ada kartu identitas dan belum jelas motif pembunuhannya. Dugaan sementara pria itu korban perampokan.

Tenggorokanku tercekat, seperti tersedak dan rasa perih itu muncul lagi. Nama kawasan yang disebutkan penyiar berita itu sama dengan nama kawasan perumahan Jesica. Aku berada di sana semalam. Lelaki brewok dan sekelompok lelaki berparang dan berpistol mendadak muncul juga di sana. Sekarang ada mayat yang ditemukan di lokasi yang sama. Mungkinkah lelaki brewok itu membunuhnya? Lalu teman korban memburu lelaki brewok itu? Astaga, aku benar-benar menyelamatkan pembunuh. Wookie, kau hebat!

"Eomma aku pergi dulu. Maaf tak bisa mengantar eomma ke bandara." Cepat-cepat aku bangkit, menyambar tas tanganku dan memeluk eomma.

Eomma tampak kebingungan. "Wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?"

"Tidak,eomma. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sayang eomma. Annyeong."

Secepat kilat aku berlari keluar dan tak mengindahkan eomma yang berusaha mencegahku. Aku harus berurusan dengan pembunuh itu sekarang.

**xXxXx**

Pintu apartemen kugedor kuat dan berharap akan segera jebol setelah bel yang kutekan berulang kali tak membuat orang di dalam membukanya. Akhirnya pintu terbuka dan lelaki bertampang menyeramkan muncul bertelanjang dada. Sesuai dengan karakteristik penjahat, ia mempunyai otot yang lumayan bagua di perut dan lengannya yang membuat mataku terpukau. Berbeda dengan brewok hitamnya, ternyata kulit tubuhnya agak pucat dan bersih. Walau begitu ia tampak garang, tanpa sadar aku mundur dua langkah.

Sepertinya, ia tersipu malu. Ini kuartikan secara sembarangan melihat cengiran dan kedipan matanya di balik bulu-bulu di wajahnya.

"Maaf, kemejaku kucuci dan sedang dijemur." Ia melangkah mundur, mempersilahkan aku masuk, lalu menutup pintu. Aroma sabun mandi menguar dari tubuhnya.

Tepat saat aku meliriknya, kulihat ia memegang pisau kecil dengan posisi terbalik di tangan kiri yang sedapat mungkin ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. Aku pura-pura terbatuk kecil untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang menjalari tubuhku, lalu memasang wajah lugu seolah tak tahu benda apa yang dibawanya. Aku yakin ia pasti sudah bersiap membunuh orang di balik pintu seandainya bukan aku yang datang.

Aku gemetar saat melangkah. Kuletakkan keranjang makanan di meja depan televisi sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke sekeliling. Dinding apartemen masih bersih dengan cat kuning pucat. Tak ada coretan simbol ataupun sandi rahasia, tak ada senjata otomatis, granat dan bom rakitan berserakan di lantai. Seprai kamar tidur yang sempat kulirik tadi pun masih rapi. Ia tak berniat meninggalkan jejak atau semalam ia tidur di atap apartemen? Sepertinya aku lebih suka pilihan kedua. Hihihi..

"Ini aku bawakan kemeja bekas appaku."

"Terima kasih." Ia berkata sambil mengeluarka kemeja abu-abu dari kantong plastik hitam lalu memakainya. Kemeja itu agak sedikit kebesaran di badannya. " Semalam u sudah memakan dua bungkus ramen instan terakhir yang ada di dapur, tapi karena dua hari kemarin aku diburu terus, aku masih lapar. Lalu di atas telepon itu ada beberapa nomer telepon, jadi kuberanikan diri untuk menghubungimu. Tapi seandainya bukan kau yang mengangkat teleponnya, akan langsung kuputus. Beruntung sekali kau yang angkat."

Pamtas saja kemarin ia terlihat dekil dan lelah. Aku masih berdiri kaku, sedikit ketakutan dengan bayang mengerikan di kepalaku. Saat dia duduk di sofa dan mulai menyantap sandwich dan roti bakar dari keranjang yang kubawa dengan lahap, aku tetap menjaga jarak. Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

Aku menelan ludah sebelum berkata, "Kau menembak orang dan membuangnya di sungai, lalu teman-teman orang itu memburumu untuk balas dendam. Begitu kan?"

Kepalanya mendongak. Ia menatapku tajam sambil terus mengunyah, tapi aku tahu kalau tubuhnya menegang. "Bagaimana mau tahu?" desisnya.

Dugaanku tepat. Dia pembunuh! Jantungku berdentam kuat, namun darahku rasanya berhenti mengalir. Seiring bulu kudukku berdiri, kepalaku terasa pusing, tapi sepertinya aku masih memaksakan diri untuk berlari ke luar.

"Kau pembunuh! Akan kulaporkan kau pada polisi!"

"Tunggu!"

Aku baru saja meraih gagang pintu saat lengannya yang kuat menarik tubuhku menjauh dari pintu dengan begitu sigapnya. Dia menncengkramku lalu mendekap tubuhku dari belakang saat aku berusaha melarikan diri. Aku berusaha menendangnya, namun dengan gesit ia menekanku ke dinding hingga pipiku merasakan keras dan dinginnya dinding itu.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Kalau aku mati, orangtuaku tak akan melepasmu begitu saja."

Kedua tangannya masing-masing mencekal tanganku lalu dengan kasar ia membalikkan tubuhku. Kami berdua bertatapan marah. Kini aku bisa melihat matanya dengan jelas. Tak coat seperti kebanyakan orang. Warnanya mengandung hasrat untuk menembak mati aku seperti korban sebelumnya.

Napasnya memburu. "Dengarkan aku, bukan aku pembunuhnya."

"Ular pun tak akan mengaku jika ditanya berapa tikus yang sudah dimangsanya. Tapi aku tahu kamu pembunuh..."

"Aku dijebak." Dia menatapku lagi dan kami saling mencari sorot mata mana yang bisa dipercaya. "Kumohon.. Percayalah..."

"Pembunuh!"

Dengan sisa kekuatan, aku menarik tangan kiriku yang tadi dicekalnya lalu berusaha menggigit lengannya kuat. Aku berhasil. Dia menjerit kesakitan laku melepas tanganku. Ada lemari hias cukup besar di sampingku, sambil meraba-raba aku bisa meraih vas bunga dan memukulkannya tepat di kepalanya. Vas yang kubeli saat pameran tiga bulan yang lalu pecah. Dia memekik lagi lu kanankut dilepas dan dia terjengkang di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Aku terlalu shock, hingga hanya mematung melihat darah yang merembes dari kepalanya. Dia tampak kesakitan.

"Bukan aku pembunuhnya!" erangnya.

_Wookie, kau harus segera lari. Dia pembunuh. Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan terbunuh jika tak segera melarikan diri._

"Sumpah demi ibuku. Bukan aku pembunuhnya," Sorot matanya memelas. "Aku tak sengaja melihat perbuatan mereka, dan merekalah yang mau membunuhku.

"Kau berbohong." Kubalas tatapannya penuh dengan kebencian.

"Aku tak bisa kemanapun, Ryeowook. Cuma kamu yang bisa membantuku." Ia mengernyit kesakitan." Atau.. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memhunuhku sekarang juga."

TBC

Makasih buat yang udah membaca, review, follow maupun fav. Feedback kalian sangat berharga mau saya.

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: The Sweet Hostage**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook / Wookie**

**-Kim Yesung and other**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini merupakan remake dari novek karya Nesti Mindha. Saya cuma mengubah beberapa saja.**

**Summary: Ryeowook patah hati ketika tahu kekasihnya tidur dengan dosen genit di kampusnya. Untuk balas dendam, Ryeowook mengobrak-abrik rumah dosennya. Namun, aksi Ryeowook direkan oleh pria menyeramkan. Pria itu mengancam akan menyebarkan video itu kalau Ryeowook tak mau membantunya. **

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

**~YeWook~**

"Tak perlu khawatir. Kepala anda tidak mengalami gegar otak. Hanya saja perbannya harus rajin diganti dan jangan sampai lupa minum obat." Dokter wanita itu tersenyum memandang kami, sebelum pergi ia berpesan, "Saya akan menuliskan resep obatnya, nanti anda tinggal menebusnya di apotek. Semoga cepat sembuh." Setelah menuliskan nama-nama obat yang tak kumengerti, dokter itu menyerahkan resep padaku.

Suster yang mungkin seumuran denganku juga beranjak pergi setelah mengikat perban. Lelaki brewok itu memeriksa kepalanya dengan satu tangan lalu menarik ujung bibirnya. Kurasa ia sedang tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku."

"Hanya sementara. Aku tak tahan melihat darah. Lain kali kalau berubah pikiran, aku langsung melaporkanmu ke polisi." Aku melirik tangan kananku yang masih digenggamnya. "Heh, bisakah kau melepaskannya sekarang?"

Dia tertawa pelan. Perlu kucatat. Dia tergolong penjahat yang suka tersenyum dan cukup sopan karena sering mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia patut diberi penghargaan oleh dewan penjahat sebagai penjahat paling tahu terima kasih, kalau ada sih.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku takut jika kulepaskan kau akan berubah pikiran dan lari ketakutan meninggalkanku." Ia justru mempererat genggamannya.

Bingung antara marah dan malu, aku membuang muka. "Heh, aku cuma tak mau orang yang melihat kita bakal berpikir tentang hub..." Aku tergagap dan hampir keceplosan mengatakan 'Hubungan Kita'. Rasanya kata itu terlalu romantis, padahal aku sedang dalam keadaan dramatis dan kritis.

Alis lebat yang menaungi mata berkantong hitam itu terangkat.

Kurang ajar sekali penjahat ini. Dia sudah membuatku serbasalah dan panas-dingin. "Dengar! Aku tidak ingin orang menatap aneh pada kita berdua. Kepalamu dan ini..." Kualihkan tatapanku pada tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku lalu ke sekeliling ruang UGD yang dipenuhi banyak orang. Selain menunggu anggota keluarga, tampaknya mereka melirik penuh minat pada kami. Tentunya bukan karena aku, tapi penjahat ini yang tampangnya memang menakutkan bagi mata manusia normal.

"Terserah mereka."

Bagus! Penjahat ini mempunyai kharisma aneh yang bisa membuatku pasrah, tak bisa melawannya. Harua kuakui, tangannya tak terlalu panas. Sikapnya juga tak sekasar penjahat di film laga yang kubayangkan. Tangannya agak dingin tapi menyenangkan di kulitku. Oke, terserah pikiran orang. Lagipula aku sudah putus dengan Changmin, jadi tak perlu khawatir tentang statusku. Tapi apa aku masih waras jika ge-er karena seorang penjahat? Mumpung masih di rumah sakit, mungkin ada baiknya aku memeriksakan diri ke ahli jiwa.

Aku terselamatkan oleh suster yang datang menanyakan apakah aku sudah menebus obat. Aku menggeleng lalu cepat-cepat beranjak. Tatapan si brewok memelas, memohon ikut. Persis tatapan anak anjing. Tapi aku cuek, aku harus segera membereskan biaya administrasi dan menebus obat.

Dia tersenyum, rasa lega terpancar di matanya saat aku kembali lalu membantunya berjalan ke mobil hijauku. Kepalanya memang diperban dan rambut hitam yang berantakan itu sedikit menggumpal karena sisa darah, tapi sebenarnya dia bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa menggandengku.

Ryeowook, kau harus tahan. Kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk percaya pada perkataan orang ini. Jadi jangan merasa canggung saat orang di sekelilingmu memandang aneh, karena yeoja semanis dirimu bergandengan dengan pria brewok berperban yang menyeramkan.

Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku berharap suara di kepalaku menghilang. Beberapa saat yang lalu aku sangat ingin membuat kepala penjahat ini pecah berantakan agar aku bisa kabur menyelamatkan diri. Coba lihat sekarang! Aku malah duduk konyol di sampingnya. Benar-benar hebat kau, Ryeowook!

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ryeowook?" Lelaki brewok itu sudah duduk di sampingku. Tubuhnya condong ke arahku dengan tatapan prihatin. "Wajahmu pucat."

Aku gelagapan, berusaha menjauhinya. "Eh, aku baik-ba... Aduh.. Bagaimana bisa baik-baik saja kalau bersama penjahat?" Aku mendengus dan mulai menjalankan mobil. Dia terkekeh. "Heh, ini tidak lucu tahu! Ini menyangkut hidup-matiku. Aku masih penasaran darimana kau tahu namaku. Aku tak menuliskannya di dahiku kan? Hingga kau bisa langsung menyebutkannya keras-keras."

Suara tawanya tertelan melihat kekesalanku.

"Eommaku suka sekali dengan program tv yang kau bawakan, jadi secara tidak langsung melihatmu. Apalagi eommamu artis dan produser hebat, sedangkan appamu anggota pemerintahan yang cukup terpandang. Mereka orang yang sering disorot kamera dan kau pun tak luput dari sorotan. Makanya aku langsung mengenalimu saat kau keluar dari rumah gelap itu."

"Wah, ternyata kau penjahat yang gila berita artis," cibirku. Perlahan aku menyadari rona merah hangat yang menjalari pipiku.

Kontrak kerjaku sebagai host salah satu program TV sudah berakhir bulan lalu. Sebenarnya mereka menawariku perpanjangan kontrak namun kutolak. Popularitas eomma di dunia artis dan wajahku yang kata orang lumayan manis, membuatku banyak menerima tawaran untuk memandu acara televisi. Sudah lama eomma merayuku agar mengikuti jejaknya, tapi sebagian jiwa pemberontakku lebih menyukai bisnis daripada bidang hiburan. Aku mewarisi sifat appa untuk yang satu ini. Jadi tiga tahun lalu kuputuskan untuk memulai kuliah jurusan bisnis.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "Heh, aku kan sudah membantumu bersembunyi. Sebagai balas budi, berikan rekaman video itu padaku."

Dia hanya mengulum senyumnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Oke! Baiklah, simpan saja rekaman itu baik-baik. Jangan sampai aku mencurinya," sindirku.

"Bolehkah aku tahu nomor rekeningmu?" tanyanya mengabaikan ucapanku.

Aku hampir menabrak mobik kalau saja tak segera mengerem. "Heh, brewok! Kau sudah mengancamku, memaksa tinggal di apartemenku dan sekarang kau ingin merampokku?"

Dia tertawa terbahak. "Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar menganggapku penjahat ya?" katanya sambil mengusap matanya yang berair. "Dompetku dicuri, semua kartu ATM dan kartu kreditku hilang. Aku tak punya uang sekarang, jadi aku ingin pinjam rekeningmu untuk mentransfer uangku."

"Ooo..." desahku lega. "Oke."

Kami berhenti di parkiran salah satu mall yang ramai pengunjung dan berjalan ke arah ATM. Tentu saja, dengan tanganku yang tetap digandengnya. Sepertinya ia tak ingin ambil resiko aku kabur di tempat seramai ini. Ah, masa bodoh dengan tatapan ingin tahu orang lain, apalagi melihat perban di kepala pria ini. Mereka pasti mengira aku yang melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga dan pria ini adalah korbannya. Secara teknis sih iya, tapi faktanya berlawanan. Oh, bukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, melainkan kekerasan dalam apartemen.

Beberapa menit lalu setelah aku memberitahukan nomor rekeningku, kami berhenti di sebuah telepon box karena ia ingin menelpon seseorang. Sebenarnya ia ingin meminjam teleponku. Tapi tentu saja itu tak bisa kupenuhi mengingat ponselku masih berserakan di lantai kamarku. Keluar dari telepon box, ia bilang rekannya sudah mentransfer sejumlah uang ke rekeningku. Aku agak ragu.. yang ia maksud rekannya itu benar-benar rekan dalam arti sesungguhnya atau jangan-jangan pemasok dana para teroris dan mafia? Ah, tidak. Aku tak mau memikirkannya. Kasihan kepalaku, bisa-bisa meledak karena memikirkan ulah penjahat ini.

Aku memasukkan kartu ATM, mengetik password dan memilih menu cek saldo. Sedetik kemudian mataku melebar. Aku masih ingat berapa saldoku sebelumnya dan sekarang bertambah puluhan juta.

Dia menarik beberapa juta saja dari mesin ATM.

"Aku tahu kalau kau bukan sembarang penjahat. Tapi kalau kau sekaya itu, kenapa tak kabur ke luar negeri saja?"Aku menantang matanya. Mata itu hanya memandangku sekilas lalu membuang muka dengan menghela napas berat.

Setelah mengambil uang dan mengantonginya, dia menarikku keluar dari ATM dan menyeretku memasuki mall. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang, hingga akhirnya ia bersuara, "Karena jika tak bisa menangkapku, mereka pasti mengincar keluarga dan rekanku. Jadi, kalau aku lapor polisi atau kabur ke luar negeri, aku khawatir mereka akan menyelakai keluargaku unuk memancingku keluar. Tapi untuk saat ini, mereka tahu aku masih di negara ini dan tutup mulut, jadi mereka tak butuh keluargaku. Mereka hanya perlu menangkapku hidup-hidup atau langsung membunuhku."

Hentakan tangannya agak kasar saat memaksaku nail eskalator. Aku bergidik. Dia memang kerap tersenyum, tapi sosoknya tetap menyeramkan.

Saat berdiri di eskalator ia memelankan suaranya, menjaga agar orang-orang di sekitar kami tak ikut mendengar. "Mereka memata-matai keluarga dan teman-temanku, jadi aku tak bisa berhubungan langsung dengan mereka. Aku juga tak bisa banyak meminta pertolongan karena akan sangat membahayakan nyawa keluargaku," lanjutnya.

_Ya, tidak membahayakan nyawa mereka, tapi nyawaku, orang yang tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu._

Sepertinya ia bisa membaca isi pikiranku, "Tidak dengan dirimu, Wook. Malam itu mereka tak melihatmu. Lagipula mereka mengira kau laki-laki."

"Semoga begitu."

Tanganku digenggamnya erat, seperti hendak menyalurkan semangat atau mengungkapkan permohonan. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku terlanjut terperosok terlalu dalam.

"Aku harus belanja. Apartemenmu dipenuhi barang-barang wanita. Aku tak mau menjadi banci karena itu."

Tawaku meledak, tak bisa kutahan. Orang di depan kami sampai menoleh ke arahku. Lucu sekali membayangkan banci bertampang brewok. Memakai tank top ketat, bukannya memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh tapi otot di lengan dan kaki beserta bulu kakinya. Bisakah ia memakai high heels? Hahaha

"Akhirnya aku bisa menyaksikan senyum cantikmu secara live."

Tawaku langsung surut. Berganti mendelik sok kesal padanya.

Dia cuek mengulum senyum dan menarikku masuk ke department store ke bagian pakaian pria. Tak seperti Changmin yang selalu berlama-lama dan kebingungan untuk memilih satu kaus saja, si brewok ini langsung mengambil pakaian yang menurutnya menarik tanpa meributkan warna atau model apa yang cocok dipakainya. Ia juga tak mencoba semua pakaian, hanya mengira-mengira ukurannya saja. Wajahku sempat merona menahan malu dan minta agar ia melepaskanku sejenak saat ia menghampiri bagian pakaian dalam pria.

Setelah uruaan pakaian selesai, dia kembali menyeretku ke toko sepatu. Dia membeli sepasang sandal dan sepatu kets. Sebenarnya aku agak heran melihat ia membeli sepatu lagi, seingatku dia sudah punya sepatu pantofel yang dipakainya saat para mafia mengejarnya. Tapi apa mungkin ia berencana jalan-jalan dengan sepatu kets barunya sebagai buronan? Ah, masa bodohlah. Diam-diam aku suka sepatu pilihannya; keren, tidak mencolok dan kelihatan nyaman dipakai.

Setelah itu kami berpindah ke lantai berikutnya, hypermarket. Kali ini ia membeli barang-barang kebutuhan pribadinya; cologne, sikat gigi, dan aftershave. Aku tak berkomentar saat ia memasukkan buah-buahan seperti apel dan jeruk ke dalam keranjang serta beberapa makanan kaleng. Tapi saat ia mengambil daging, berbagai macam sayuran, bumbu masak, dan bahan mentah lain yang tak kutahu namanya, aku melongo.

"Heh, apa kau akan memakan semuanya mentah-mentah?" semburku.

Dia tergelak. "Wook, kau tak pernah melihat lelaki memasak?" tanyanya. "Dapur apartemenmu cukup lengkap, kau mengizinkanku memakainya kan?"

Aku mengangguk cepat menutupi rasa maluku. Lelaki bisa memasak? Tentu saja itu mengejutkanku, karena aku sendiri tak bisa memasak. Sedangkan dapur apartemen itu tak pernah dipakai selain ketika teman-temanku yang memakainya ketika mereka menginap di sana.

Aku menyuruhnya bergegas dan mengajaknya ke restoran fast food karena aku sudah kelaparan. Tapi selain itu aku juga takut semakin lama wajahku semakin memerah kalau dia mengolokku karena tak bisa masak. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia mengikuti pesananku. Jadi kupesan dua paket ayam berukuran besar. Kasihan juga membayangkannya dua hari tak makan. Segarang apapun penjahat, aku yakin mereka pasti butuh makan.

"Heh, kalah kau mau kau boleh tambah lagi," tawarku saat ia menyedot habis minumannya. Seperti dugaanku, dia benar-benar penjahat yang kelaparan.

"Daripada kau memanggilku 'heh' terus, bagaimana kalau kuberitahu saja namaku. Aku penasaran, mengapa sampai saat ini kau tak menanyakan namaku?" Dia memandangku penuh percaya diri, membuatku tak berkutik selain menebar rona merah dan hangat di wajahku.

Aku menghindari tatapan mata gelapnya yang cenderung menguasaiku. Kucoba mengontrol emosi dan bernapas dengan tenang. "Hm, kurasa lebih baik aku tak tahu. Lagipula, memanggilmu 'heh' menyenangkan kok. Lebih keren." Tapi dalam hati aku berkata, _Tidak! Aku tak perlu tahu namamu. Keadaan seperti ini saja sudab berbahaya bagiku, apalagi kalau aku tahu lebih jauh._

"Kau takut kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tak takut."

"Kau merasa terancam kalau tahu namaku kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Iya. Kau takut, Ryeowook!"

"Tidak.."

"Kau takut mereka akan mencarimu..."

"Tidak..."

"... lalu membunuhmu."

"Aku tidak..."

"Namaku Yesung."

"Aku tidak takut!"

"Yesung."

"Aku tak takut, Yesung."

"Akhirnya..." Dia terkekeh puas menatap mataku yang melotot marah dan kedua tanganku mencengkeram tepi meja kuat-kuat. Diambilnya minumanku dan disedotnya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Aku memang merasa lebih aman jika tak tahu namanya, makanya aku tak pernah menanyakannya. Tapi penjahat ini cukup pintar untuk tahu isi kepalaku. Sekarang, satu beban bertambah di pundakku. Kini aku tahu nama buronan brewok ini. Namanya Yesung.

"Sekarang kau tak ingin tahu sekalian asal-usul dan keluargaku?" lanjutnya.

Aku beranjak. Kursiku berderit nyaring saat aku berdiri dan menenteng kantong belanjaan di Yesung sialan itu. Aku melangkah meninggalkannya dengan perasaan sebal. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama, langkah lebarnya sudah menjajariku dan kembali mencekal tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Wook. Aku hanya kesal kau tak peduli pada namaku."

"Sekarang kau sudah puas kan, Yesung?" desisku.

"Tentu." Senyumnya melebar dan dia meremas lembut tanganku.

Heran deh, makhluk ini tahu tidak sih kalau aku lagi nyindir dan marah? Kok tampangnya malah tenang begini? Dasar, makhluk idiot!

Kami berdua akan berbelok ke arah eskalator saat berpapasan dengan tiga lelaki berpakaian modis. Tanpa sadar aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku mengenal lelaki yang berjalan di tengah meskipun ia memakai kacamata gelap. Orang mungkin melihat dia aneh dan justru norak karena di dalan mall ini tak ada lampu sesilau matahari yang bisa merusak matanya. Tapi aku tahu alasannya. Bukan karena dia sakit mata, tapi karena ia terlalu parno akan dikenali orang-orang atau diserbu para penggemar. Yesung menarik lenganku, tapi tatapannya menjadi bingung saat melihat tubuhku menegang. Lelaki itu melihatku.

"Chagi?" Changmin berjalan cepat menghampiriku, tak menggubris Yunho dan Yoochun yang tertinggal di belakangnya.

Ah, Changmin memang selalu terlihat fresh dan tampan. Rambutnya tersisir rapi membingkai wajahnya yang oval. Entah butuh waktu berapa lama dia mengusapkan gel untuk menata rambutnya serapi itu. Setelan kasual yang dia kenakan biasanya selalu bisa membuatku panas dingin penuh cinta padanya, tapi heran perasaan itu benar-benar lenyap sekarang. Sial sekali aku bertemu dengannya. Seharusnya aku ingat, kalau sedang tak ada jadwal manggung, dia sering ke distro milik Yoochun, teman bandnya, yang berada di mall ini. Tak perlu heran untuk apa. Mantan kekasihku itu memang suka sekali berbelanja, lebih gila belanja daripada aku. Alasannya ya untuk menjaga penampilan yang merupakan hadiah untuk penggemarnya. Kenapa aku dulu sangat mendukung prinsipnya? Pasti otakku sudah dicuci!

Kacamata norak itu dilepasnya. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapanku, bergantian menatapku dan Yesung dengan sepasang mata cokelat gelapnya yang menyipit marah.

"Siapa dia, chagi? Jangan bilang kau memutuskanku untuk pria tua mengerikan ini," dengusku.

Tak sulit mengenali api cemburu di mata cokelat Changmin. Dia beradu pandang dengan Yesung, mungkin menilai pria mirip ahjussi di depannya ini dengan segala pikiran dan prasangka konyolnya. Sebaliknya Yesung hanya cuek, memasang wajah bosan dan masa bodoh yang jelas menyulut kegeraman Changmin.

"Min, kita sudah sepakat kan? Kita putus karena kau selingkuh. Jangan melempar masalah padaku." Tangan Yesung masih menggandengku, jadi kutarik dia sebelum Changmin menggila.

Aku terlambat.

"Eh, jangan sentuh kekasihku!" Dengan kasar Changmin menarik lengan Yesung sehingga cekalan Yesung pada tanganku terlepas. Tubuh Yesung tersentak ke samping dan kantong belanjaannya jatuh. Beberapa orang mulai memandang ingin tahu. Yunho dan Yoochun bertatapan bingung bercampur takut.

"Changmin, cukup! Ini tempat umum, jangan cari masalah di sini. Aku ingin kita putus baik-baik. Jangan campuri urusanku lagi, oke?"

Dengan langkah cepat, Changmin sudah berada di depanku dan berusaha kembali menarikku, "Aku tak mau putus, Wookie. Kita harus bicara."

"Tidak mau!"

Changmin tak peduli, dia terus menyeretku.

"Changmin, lepaskan! Aku tak mau lagi berbicara denganmu." Aku tak malu saat orang-orang melihatku mulai berkaca-kaca. Ini bukan tangisan, aku hanya kesakitan karena lelaki brengsek ini tak mau melepas tanganku. Aku memaki dalam hati karena kejadian ini mirip adegan kacangan dalam drama. "Lepaskan, Changmin!"

"Kau tak dengar dia tak mau pergi denganmu?" Tangan Yesung menahan bahu Changmin, langkah kami berhenti. Tatapan garang Yesung membuat Changmin melepaskan cengkeramannya. Aku segara bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Yesung.

Changmin berbalik. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram dan menarik kerah kemeja Yesung. Tampak jelas ia menahan takut melihat aura garang Yesung. "Memangnya kau siapa, hah? Ryeowook milikku. Mengerti?"

Sebenarnya aku tak mau ada perkelahian, apalagi di mall seramai ini. Tapi kalau bisa melihat wajah Changmin babak belur, boleh juga. Aku milik Changmin? Gila! Jangan-jangan ia juga berencana meniduriku? Lalu memamerkan videonya kepada teman bahkan penggemarnya, agar semua mengelu-elukannya karena berhasil menaklukkan hati seorang Ryeowook. Dasar lelaki bajingan!

Tangan Yesung terangkat, gantian dia yang mencekal tangan Changmin, kini kerah bajunya terbebas. Sudut mulut Yesung tertarik ke atas, dia mendesis. "Lalu kau pikir kau siapa?" Dengan sekali dorong, Yesung sukses membuat Changmin terjerembab di lantai. Buru-buru Yunho dan Yoochun membantu Changmin berdiri dan menahannya agar tak balin menyerang Yesung.

Setelah memunguti tas belanjaan, Yesung menggandengku meninggalkan Changmin dan kerumunan orang. Ketika eskalator bergerak turun, masih kulihat wajah tampan Changmin menekuk marah tak karuan, pada Yesung dan padaku.

**xXxXx**

Kantong plastik putih berisi obat kuletakkan di samping belanjaan Yesung yang tergeletak di meja depan TV. Kami sama-sama membisu dan bersikap kikuk sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Bukan salah Yesung sih, aku justru senang dia telah membuat Changmin kalah telak menanggung malu seperti tadi. Hanya saja aku masih kesal berat pada Changmin. Yesung muncul sambil membawa segelas air putih untukku.

"Jadi, dia vokalis band yang digosipkan sebagai kekasihmu?"

Kutenggak habis air yang disodorkan Yesung. "Bukan gosip sih. Sampai minggu lalu dia masih kekasihku. Tapi beberapa hari ini sudah tidak lagi, dia selingkuh."

"Kau masih menyukainya, Wook?"

Kucoba beradu mata dengannya cukup lama, tapi sebelum kalah aku segera bangkit dari kursiku.

"Aku mau pulang. Jangan hubungi aku kalau tak ada keadaan darurat." Kuhindari pandanganku dari sepasang mata itu. Setelah bergeming cukup lama, kupaksakan mulutku membuka. "Maaf soal luka di kepalamu itu."

Yesung tersenyum sekilas sambil membuntuti langkahku. Aku berhenti di depan apartemen, membelakanginya. "Terima kasih, kau menyelamatkanku dari Changmin."

Dan aku melangkah pergi sebelum sempat mendengar kata-kata Yesung.

**TBC**

I'm back..

Yang nyuruh yesung cukuran, sori ya.. yesung lagi belum mood cukuran tuh wkwk

Buat changmin dan jessica biased, sori ya kalau aku menistakan mereka di sini (bow)

Makasih buat: .16 , dirakyu, FikaClouds, Cloudsomnia88, MidnightPandaDragon1728, Guest, meidi96, paprika pumpkin, UyunElfRyeowook, oneheartforsuju, Hanazawa Kay, Myryeongku, Heldamagnae, , Sweety Yeollie, Kim Anna, R'Rin4869, adeismaya

Sori kalau ada kesalahan nama..

Makasih juga buat yang ngefav dan follow ff ini.

sempetin baca ff ku yang lainnya ya.. (promosi)

See You..


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: The Sweet Hostage**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook / Wookie**

**-Kim Yesung and other**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini merupakan remake dari novel karya Nesti Mindha. Saya cuma mengubah beberapa saja.**

**Summary: Ryeowook patah hati ketika tahu kekasihnya tidur dengan dosen genit di kampusnya. Untuk balas dendam, Ryeowook mengobrak-abrik rumah dosennya. Namun, aksi Ryeowook direkam oleh pria menyeramkan. Pria itu mengancam akan menyebarkan video itu kalau Ryeowook tak mau membantunya. **

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

**~YeWook~**

Empat hari berlalu dengan damai setelah peristiwa "hampir berdarah" di mall itu. Bayangan Yesung mulai surut di kepalaku. Dia menepati janji untuk tak menghubungiku lagi. Sebenarnya tiga hari yang lalu aku menghubunginya untuk memberi tahu nomor ponselku yang baru. Aku tak mau ambil resiko Yesung bakal dicurigai keluargaku jika ia nekat telepon ke rumah lagi. Kini aku lebih berhati-hati, aku hanya membagi nomor baruku untuk orang-orang tertentu. Changmin tidak termasuk.

Senang juga, Changmin tak lagi mencariku. Kata Yunho, Changmin memang mengamuk dan sering uring-uringan. Bahkan Changmin mencari tahu siapa Yesung sebenarnya. Tentu saja dia tak akan berhasil. Apalagi jadwal manggungnya lumayan padat hingga tak bisa leluasa bergerak.

Dulunya Changmin, Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu hanyalah grup band indie, namun saat manggung di kafe milik teman kakakku, seorang produser nyentrik menawari mereka rekaman. Aku masih ingat, Changmin langsung memelukku girang dan memanjakanku berhari-hari. Namun seiring waktu, bisa kurasakan perubahan sikapnya. Sikap Changmin yang dulunya manis menjadi sok superstar. Lagu single mereka booming dan wajah anggota TVXQ band yang lumayan keren membuat para yeoja histeris dan berbondong-bondong mengaku sebagai penggemar. Waktu Changmin untukku berkurang. Kerap juga ia digosipkan ada main dengan beberapa artis gosip itu sedikit menyurut saat Changmin sering kepergok bersamaku dan mengajakku ikut saat ia manggung. Oke, aku memang diincar wartawan dan beberapa fans fanatiknya, tapi setidaknya kecaman mereka lebih kusukai daripada melihat Changmin selingkuh dengan dosenku sendiri.

"Wook, ayo cerita. Kemarin aku tak sengaja lihat di televisi, Changmin bertengkar gara-gara yeoja. Yeoja itu kamu kan?"

Aku melirik Taemin yang sudah memoles bibirnya dengan lipgloss. Sekarang ia sedang memerhatikan hasilnya di cermin kecil yang selalu dibawanya. Berbeda denganku yang lebih suka memakai celana jins dan kaus, Taemin lebih menyukai baju dari kain tipis dan terbuka di bagian dada, sedikit mirip dengan dosenku, Jessica. Uh! Makeup memang menjadi bagian hidup seorang wanita, tapi Taemin mendeskripsikannya lebih penting daripada itu. Sepertinya Taemin tak bisa hidup tanpa makeup yang mencolok sekalipun hanya untuk menonton TV, dia harus membawa bedak. Hanya makeup-lah senjata ampuh yang ia percayai bisa menggaet pria, termasuk Changmin. Ya, Changmin.

Mungkin Taemin tidak sadar, sebetulnya aku tahu dia sering menggoda, mencuri pandang, dan sangat menginginkan Changmin. Aku tak bodoh sampai tidak tahu bahwa tujuannya berteman denganku adalah agar bisa mendekati Changmin.

Kuliah dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi, dan akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas esaiku. Aku tersenyum santai pada Taemin. Pertikaian di mall waktu itu ternyata berhasil diendus wartawan. Hampir semua infotainment membahasnya dan kini Changmin ditodong mikrofon di mana-mana. Tapi beruntung sekali tak ada yang memiliki rekaman pertikaian itu, Changmin terus berkelit itu bukan dia. Dan aku sendiri tak sempat menjadi sasaran wartawan karena aku selalu berhasil menghindar.

"Kalian berdua beneran sudah putus?" sahut Kibum yang duduk di seberangku dan sedang asyik menyedot softdrink. Aku lebih senang mengobrol dengan Kibum daripada Taemin. Kibum tipe easy going, tak suka ikut campur dan tak bakalan memaksa kalau aku tak mau menceritakan masalah yang membuatku bertampang masam seharian. Tubuhnya setinggi aku, tapi lumayan besar dan berotot karena dia suka arung jeram. Kulitnya agak pucat dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang selalu dikuncir kuda. Banyak kesamaan Kibum denganku, selain tinggi badan. Kami hobi menguncir rambut, pecinta celana jins dan setia pada satu namja. Meskipun agak tomboi, Kibum sudah berpacaran dengan ketua klub arung jeram selama dua tahun lebih. Jika Changmin tak berkhianat, pastinya aku akan sesetia itu.

Aku mengangguk santai ke arah Kibum. "Ya. Hampir seminggu."

"Serius?" Teriakan Taemin jelas terdengar seperti teriakan senang, bukannya prihatin. Kibum memelototinya, dan Taemin pura-pura tak melihat. "Kamu putus gara-gara Jessica seonsaengnim itu berhasil menggoda Changmin ya? Berarti gosip itu benar dong?"

"Sudahlah, aku putus bukan karena Jessica seonsaengnim atau siapapun," kilahku, "tapi memang sudah tak ada kecocokan antara aku dan Changmin. Kalau kau mau, kejar saja Changmin, kamu kan sudah lama mengincarnya, Min. Tapi saranku sih cari yang lain saja."

Bukan perona pipi yang membuat pipi Taemin memerah, cukup lama ia jadi salah tingkah dan memandang bersalah padaku. Di sebelahnya, Kibum tersenyum puas.

"Tenang, Min. Aku tak marah kok."

"Mianhae, Wook.." Senyun Taemin mengembang tulus, laku segera mengganti topik. "Oh ya, pagi tadi kudengar rumah Jessica diobrak-abrik orang. Dia marah, tapi anehnya tak ada barang yang dicuri. Kasihan perampoknya, kayaknya dia salah tempat."

"Wah, karma tuh," komentar Kibum.

Aku memasang ekspresi terkejut, lalu memakan kentang goreng milik Kibum untuk menyembunyikan senyumku. Kalau ada waktu, aku akan mengulanginya lagi. Mungkin sebaiknya kuajak Yesung, wajah brewoknya yang seram cocok dijadikan bodyguard-ku. Empat hari tak bertemu, Yesung pasti tambah menyeramkan. Hm, kok aku jadi merindukan nada suara dan tingkahnya ya?

"Mantanmu sepertinya mau marah, Wook."

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Kibum dan Taemin. Di belakangku, Changmin berjalan cepat tanpa peduli tatapan memuja para yeoja yang memenuhi bangku taman kampus. Seperti biasa, dia tampak keren dengan celana jins dan kaus ketat putih yang tertutup jaket sport-nya sambil menggendong tas ransel di lengan kirinya. Sepertinya, hari ini jadwal manggungnya sedang kosong. Semakin ia mendekat, aku bisa melihat telinga kirinya baru ditindik serta anting bermata yang berkelipan diterpa sinar matahari, tapi aku yakin itu anting imitasi.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," katanya dengan nada dingin sambil menarikku menjauhi Kibum dan Taemin yang melongo. Kusentakkan tangan Changmin dengan kasar begitu sampai di pinggir taman yang sepi dan agak tertutup rimbun pohon beringin.

"Apa lagi sih, Changmin?" sergahku. Aroma parfumnya tercium manis dan menggoda hidungku. Dia benar-benar terlihat semakin keren. Tapi sesaat kemudian, dua usaha berat harus kulakukan; tak terjerat lagi pada pesonanya dan menahan rasa mual karena semakin lama aroma parfum Changmin ternyata memuakkan.

"Kamu pelakunya, kan?" Sorot matanya seakan menusukku.

"Apaan sih?"

"Jangan pasang muka bodoh, Wook. Kamu yang mengacak-acak rumah Jess seonsaengnim kan? Sama dengan yang kamu lakukan di kamarku." Senyum sinisnya meremehkanku. Tapi aku ingin bersorak karena ia tak memanggilku 'chagi' lagi. Semarah itukah lelaki itu padaku? Aku sangat mengharapkannya.

Dengusan lega dan suara cekikikan penuh kepuasan meluncur dari mulutku. "Bicara to the point saja, Min. Kalau padamu aku akan mengaku kok, memang aku pelakunya. Kenapa? Kau marah?"

Sejenak wajah Changmin seperti gabungan tomat busuk dan ekspresi orang yang akan tenggelam.

"Kau bisa berurusan dengan polisi, Wook," elaknya."Aku ingin melindungimu. Aku menyayangimu."

"Memangnya kalian punya bukti? Laporkan saja, dan akan kubuat kalian berurusan juga dengan polisi. Video mesummu itu pasti membuat semua penggemarmu dan seisi kampus menjerit," cemoohku. "Aku tahu, Min, kau pacaran denganku hanya karena ambisi dan popularitas. Latar belakang keluargaku bisa mendongkrakmu, kan? Sayang sekali, Changmin-ku yang manis sudah kau bunuh. Kau pecundang."

Gigi Changmin gemeletuk. Tatapannya menyiratkan marah dan rasa benci sebesar kebencianku padanya. Kurasa kedudukan kami sudah seimbang sekarang. Kami saling membenci.

"Katakan pada kekasih barumu, si Jessica itu, jangan main-main denganku waktu kuliah. Terlebih, jangan berani mencurangi nilaiku. Aku bisa membuatnya pensiun dini dan didepak dari kampus." Aku mengusap lembut wajah Changmin yang rajin dirawat di salon. Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkannya, aku berbisik di telinganya, "Antingnya bagus. Sayangnya, kau jadi kelihatan norak."

**xXxXx**

Layar ponselku menyala terang dan kupelototi sebaris nama yang muncul dengan rasa sebal.

"Kita sudah sepakat kau menelponku hanya dalam keadaan darurat. Jadi, keadaan darurat apa sekarang?"

Terdengar suara tawa di seberang. Di kepalaku langsung muncul bayangan pria brewok umur tiga puluhan sedang tersenyum dengan kolaborasi aneh antara cambang lebat, rambut acak-acakan, alis, mata dan mulut berkerut. Oh Tuhan, beberapa hari saja aku jadi tawanannya, aku sudah hafal kebiasaan penjahat itu.

"Keadaan daruratnya, aku merindukanmu."

Klik. Dengan cepat aku menekan tombol merah di ponselku.

"Wookie?"

Eonnieku, Eunhyuk, muncul mendadak di belakangku dengan sepiring cookies, membuatku sadar bahwa aku sempat mematung cukup lama, bahkan sisa-sisa degup jantungku masih terasa. Kini aku bisa kucium aroma masakan dan roti di dapur rumah Eunhyuk. Dia pengusaha katering yang selalu dibanjiri pesanan. Usianya 26 tahun, terpaut enam tahun denganku. Tiga tahun lalu dia menikah dengan pengacara, dan anaknya, Key yang imut lahir setahun setelahnya. Hobi memasaknya membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk membuka usaha katering. Eomma sempat frustasi, kedua anak gadisnya yang sering dipuji kecantikannya tak ada yang berminat meneruskan jalur keartisannya.

"Mianhae, Hyuk. Kau bilang apa tadi?" Kucomot cookies yang tampam begitu lezat dengan muka bersalah. Saat masih sekolah menengah, Eunhyuk melarangku memanggilnya eonnie, katanya ia jadi merasa tua. Memanggilnya Eunhyuk membuatnya merasa lebih muda, setidaknya sebaya denganku.

"Appa baru saja menelpon. Malam ini eomma pulang dan aku diminta membuatkan makanan kesukaan eomma."

Aku mengangguk. Waktu makan malam kemarin, Appa sudah bilang eomma akan pulang dari Jepang malam ini. Eomma bawa apa untukku ya?

"Wookie, siapa sih yang membuatmu jadi sekaku mayat begini? Pacarmu yang artis itu atau si buronan?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membuatku tersentak kaget.

Aku mendengus panjang melihat kilatan jahil di mata Eunhyuk. Susah sekali punya eonnie yang bisa membaca isi pikiran hanya dengan memandang gerak-gerikmu. Beberapa hari lalu aku memang agak sensitif gara-gara Changmin dan Yesung. Dengan mudah, Eunhyuk berhasil membuatku buka mulut. Tahu-tahu saja pengalaman hitamku- mulai dari urusan Jessica, Changmin hingga Yesung- terungkap dalam waktu tak sampai satu jam. Eunhyuk menjerit, mengumpat panjang lebar, dan mengomeliku habis-habisan. Setelah lelah dia duduk manis dan menghabiskan satu gelas besar air putih.

"Kalau ada yang melaporkanmu karena mengacak-acak rumah orang, kau bisa dipenjara, Wook. Dan buronan yang kau sembunyikan itu akan membuatmu semakin lama menginap di tahanan. Apa pandangan orang terhadap keluarga kita yang selama ini disegani?" omel Eunhyuk waktu itu.

Aku tak berkutik, hanya bergelung di sofa ruang tamu dengan pikiran kacau. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat tanduk iblis di kepala Eunhyuk digantikan dengan lingkaran putih malaikat membuat semangatku bangkit. Kalau sudah begitu, Eunhyuk pasti punya ide bagus yang bisa menyelamatkan hidupku.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Selama ini nama keluarga kita selalu bersih dan disegani. Aku rasa, kita butuh sesuatu yang ekstrem dan menantang. Mengacak rumah orang dan menyembunyikan buronan tak akan membuatmu dihukum seumur hidup kok, apalagi Appa kan punya koneksi banyak. Aku mendukungmu, adikku sayang." Eunhyuk memelukku erat sampai rasanya aku jadi gepeng.

"Ini masalah hidup dan mati, Hyuk. Dia itu buronannya mafia," keluhku. Tapi rintihanku sepertinya tak didengar telinga Eunhyuk,dia terlalu senang dengan imajinasi ekstrem di benar-benar menikmati ketegangan hidupku.

Aku bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Nah kan? Melamun lagi. Aku bertaruh seratus ribu untukmu. Si buronan itu yang memenuhi kepalamu?"

"Kepalaku ini dipenuhi rambut indah, tahu! Kau tak melihat rambutku? Hair light lho." Kuangkat tinggi-tinggi helaian rambut hitam lurusku yang kini diselingi warna merah kecoklatan yang terkesan seperti rambut yang sering terpapar matahari, tapi tetap cantik. Banyaknya masalah belakangan ini membuatku bertingkah aneh dan sedikit ingin merubah penampilan. Kata eomma dan Eunhyuk, penampilanku terlalu polos, kurang feminim, kurang glamour, dan terutama kurang mencerminkan anak seorang artis. Secepatnya akan kupamerkan rok mini, blus seksi, gaun bertali spageti serta aksesoris cantik yang kuborong kemarin dari mereka berdua. Biasanya aku berdandan feminim hanya ketika memandu acara TV, tapi setelah acara berakhir style-ku kembali ke semula. Jeans forever.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai buronan itu?"

Potongan cookies nyaris keluar dari mulutku. "Gila! Selain seram, dia itu setua ahjussi, Hyuk. Lebih baik Changmin kemana-mana. Tentu saja kalau Changmin tak selingkuh."

"Sekarang zamannya ahjussi ahjumma suka berondong, Wook."

"Uh, sepertinya Donghae tak kasih jatah ya? Otakmu jadi konslet." Kasihan Donghae, pengacara muda itu bisa pingsan seandainya tahu isi otak istrinya yang penuh ide gila.

"Yang barusan telepon itu si buronan kan? Kalau memang kau tak menyukainya, kau pasti berani mengunjunginya." Cengiran Eunhyuk membentang sepanjang sungai Nil.

"Aku tak berani kesana karena takut dikuntit mafia pemburu itu, Hyuk. Orang juga akan berfikiran buruk jika tahu aku berduaan dengan ahjussi di dalam apartemen."

"Ah masa..? Kan tak ada yang tahu kalau kau yang menyelamatkan buronan itu?"

Cengiran Eunhyuk semakin lebar saat aku tak berani menyahuti olokannya.

"Oke. Mana uang seratus ribumu, aku akan kesana."

Bukan hanya nyengir, Eunhyuk menari-nari girang sekarang.

**xXxXx**

Hujan turun deras saat mobilku melaju satu kilometer dari rumah Eunhyuk. Bahkan separuh perjalanan hujan mengajak angin untuk main bersama. Tanda akan terjadi badai seperti ramalan cuaca di TV membuatku merinding. Semoga saja ini buka badai. Wiper kacaku bergerak cepat. Saat melirik spion, walau tak begitu jelas, aku bisa melihat mobil warna biru tua mengikuti mobilku sejak aku keluar dari kompleks perumahan Eunhyuk.

Konyol! Mereka mungkin bukan mafia yang memburu Yesung, karena tak ada yang tahu kalau aku yang menyembunyikannya. Tapi bagaimana kalau sebaliknya?

Aku memacu mobil, berusaha menghilang dari kuntitan mobil biru tua itu, sambil berdoa semoga aku tak menabrak orang. Sedikit lega saat aku sudah memasuki kawasan apartemenku. Kuparkir mobil dengan cepat, lalu bergegas keluar menyambut udara dingin yang menerpaku. Dua lelaki di parkiran basement memandangku dengan tatapan dingin, beruntung aku tak melihat mobil tadi lagi. Secepatnya aku memasuki gedung apartemen yang lebih hangat. Petugas security menatapku aneh, begitu juga sepasang suami istri paruh baya yang berpapasan denganku. Begitu lift terbuka, aku berlari masuk dan menutupnya. Lift kosong, tapi udara dingin masih terasa menyelimutiku. Kugunakan kedua tanganku untuk memeluk lenganku, bukan berharap agar hangat, tapi agar kecemasanku lenyap.

_Atur napasmu, Ryeowook. Kau cuma paranoid. Tak ada yang membuntutimu. Kau aman disini. Kau aman._

Pintu lift terbuka. Aku terlonjak. Seorang wanita beruban berdandan rapi mengenakan rok selutut, blus, dan blazer biru tua sedang menggendong anjing pudelnya. Dia memandangiku lalu tersenyum ramah. Melihat angka enam di pintu lift, aku pun mendesah lega dan balas tersenyum canggung saat melangkah keluar.

Aku berjalan ke pintu apartemenku yang dihuni Yesung. Kupandangi lagi sekitarku, semuanya normal. Tak ada yang membuntuti. Sepertinya aku harus sering menonton film horor supaya tidak penakut dan separanoid ini.

"Sial, dingin sekali," umpatku sambil mempererat cekalanku pada kantong plastik berisi cookies titipan Eunhyuk untuk Yesung. Saat di rumah Eunhyuk cuaca sangat gerah, jadi aku menukar celana jinsku dengan hot pants. Bodohnya aku lupa membawa celana jins dan jaketku lagi.

Kugedor pintu dengan keras daripada kelamaan memencet bel. Nanti kusuruh Yesung membuatkanku hot chocolate agar aku tidak membeku.

"Lama sekali sih buka pintunya!" semprotku saat pintu terayun terbuka.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang model spike yang ditata agak berantakan tapi keren berdiri di depan pintu. Badannya ramping, sepasang kakinya tersembunyi di balik celana jins hitam yang pas. Bahunya bidang dengan otot-otot menonjol dari balik kaus ketat berwarna biru dongker. Lengan panjang kausnya digulung sebatas siku. Bulu halus warna pirang pucat tampak meremang di lengannya mungkin karena pengaruh udara dingin. Bentuk wajahnya terlihat sempurna, rahang persegi kokoh dengan lekukan kecil di dagu. Tulang pipi yang tinggi dan hidung yang mancung. Sangat tampan.. Dia sedang menatapku bingung.

Pastinya aku terlihat sedungu keledai. Sudah nyasar, bengong pula. Ya ampun, kenapa aku sekampungan ini melihat lelaki tampan? Tak menyangka kalau aku punya tetangga tampan di apartemen ini. Eh, tetangga?

Ragu-ragu aku melangkah mundur dan melirik papan kecil di tembok. Nomor 55, benar kok. Aku tak salah kamar. Kurang ajar, jangan-jangan Yesung menjadikan apartemenku sebagai markas besarnya. Jadi sekarang dia mengumpulkan kawanan mafia di apartemenku?

"Hm, maaf. Aku mencari Yesung. Dimana dia?" sapaku ragu.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, lama kelamaan senyumnya merekah dan terlihat semakin tampan. Aku bisa terhipnotis pesonanya nih.

"Kamu tahu, empat hari adalah waktu yang lama untuk menunggumu datang." Nada suaranya menyenangkan, lebih merdu daripada suara Changmin. Dagu perseginya yang bersih terangkat, tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Mataku kagum pada sepasang alis tebalnya, seperti garis lurus tebal, melindungi dua mata obsidian bening dan teduhnya.

Astaga...

Tubuhku seperti ditumbuk palu dan terpentak lemas di dinding lorong belakangku. Aku gemetar, suaraku tak kunjung keluar. Telingaku berdenging. Kugunakan sisa tenagaku untuk siap-siap berlari kembali ke lift dengan emosi tak terjemahkan.

"Ryeowook?"

Aku tak menyahut ataupun menoleh. Kugigiti kuku jempolku sambil menghitung dalam hati. Begitu pintu terbuka, aku akan sampai hitungan kedelapan, pintu terbuka, suami-istri yang kulihat di bawah tadi kini tersenyum ramah mempersilahkanku masuk lift. Tapi aku bergeming hingga pintu tertutup kembali. Aku memutar badanku.

"Brengsek! Heh, kau benar-benar Yesung?" Aku melotot sebal pada pemilik mata obsidian yang sibuk menahan senyum di hadapanku. Tak ada lagi perban ataupun gumpalan darah di kepalanya.

Lengan kokoh lelaki itu menarikku mendekatinya. Sebelum aku oleng karena kaget, dia sudah meraih pinggangku dan memelukku erat. Jemarinya naik membelai rambutku. Aku benar-benar tak berdaya saat dia mengecup puncak kepalaku dan berbisik, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ryeowook.."

**TBC**

Hai.. saya kembali..

Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Sudah diturutin tuh sama Yesung..

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review..

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya..


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: The Sweet Hostage**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook / Wookie**

**-Kim Yesung and other**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini merupakan remake dari novel karya Nesti Mindha. Saya cuma mengubah beberapa saja.**

**Summary: Ryeowook patah hati ketika tahu kekasihnya tidur dengan dosen genit di kampusnya. Untuk balas dendam, Ryeowook mengobrak-abrik rumah dosennya. Namun, aksi Ryeowook direkam oleh pria menyeramkan. Pria itu mengancam akan menyebarkan video itu kalau Ryeowook tak mau membantunya. **

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

**~YeWook~**

Hujan angin masih menderu di luar sana. Aku duduk meringkuk di pojok sofa, bergelung selimut yang kini bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Yesung yang segar. Pandanganku berkeliling meneliti keadaan apartemenku. Tak ada yang berubah kecuali tambahan barang-barang Yesung yang aku yakin tertata rapi di lemari. Kameranya yang berisi rekamannya juga tak terlihat, padahal aku berniat mencurinya. Semua barang-barangku masih rapi di tempatnya, ruangan ini bersih dan nyaman. Aku rasa Yesung jenis pria yang rajin merawat rumah, karena pesuruh yang kubayar untuk membersihkan apartemen ini kularang datang selama Yesung menempatinya.

Tak berapa lama Yesung datang membawa hot chocolate untukku dan dia duduk tepat di sampingku.

"Jangan dekat-dekat! Duduk di sana saja." Aku menunjuk sofa seberang dengan daguku.

"Tidak mau," katanya sambil meraih tangan kananku yang berada di luar selimut. Lalu dengan lembut menggosoknya dengan kedua tangannya. Lama-lama tanganku yang beku terasa hangat.

Darahku berdesir. Beberapa bagian tubuhku juga bergetar, tapi pertanyaan besarnya adalah: aku sedang ketakutan atau kesenangan? Empat hari yang lalu pria yang duduk di sebelahku ini masih berstatus buronan menyeramkan. Tapi dia sekarang sudah bertransformasi menjadi pria sangat tampan. Dia tak bersikap kasar, malah sejinak hamster. Perlakuannya malah membuatku grogi tak karuan. Hei, apa maksud pelukan dan kata 'Aku merindukanmu' tadi? Kuharap telingaku tak salah.

"Please, Ryeowook. Jangan menatapku seperti itu," pintanya dengan nada manja.

"Baik! Aku memang tak perlu menatap kaget pada buronan seram yang kini berubah menjadi pria tampan dan keren," cibirku.

Yesung terkekeh lagi, tak ada raut seram dan kulit keriput pria tiga puluhan di balik brewoknya seperti dugaanku semula, hanya ada ketampanan dengan tulang wajah yang memikat. Dia memain-mainkan jemariku. Kerutan halus muncul di sekitat matanya saat dia menahan senyum yang tak kupahami alasannya, hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Namaku saja kau tidak ingin tahu, apalagi asal-usulku. Daripada kau mengusirku dari sini, lebih baik aku diam saja."

"Astaga! Jangan-jangan aku menyelamatkan buronan FBI. Kau sengaja merubah penampilan agar tidak tertangkap ya?"

Tawa Yesung meledak, memenuhi ruang apartemen. Rasa senang yang aneh memenuhi dadaku saat ia mempererat genggamannya serta membawa tanganku ke aku sama sekali tak berniat menarik tanganku dari sana.

"Sumpah, aku bukan pembunuh dan kujamin mereka yang mengejarku juga bukan FBI." Yesung menyeka matanya yang berair dengan telunjuknya. "Kau boleh bertanya apapun, kalau bisa akan kujawab semua. Kecuali tentang pembunuhan itu."

"Kenapa?" serobotku cepat.

"Aku tahu kau penasaran sekali, tapi lebih aman jika kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang pembunuhan itu."

Lagi-lagi aku kalah dengan tatapan tajamnya yang justru mengalirkan perasaan teduh dan nyaman. "Baiklah. Lalu kenapa kau mencukur cambangmu?"

Dia kembali tersenyum geli, membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Ryeowook, sadarkan dirimu. Jangan terjerat!

"Kupikir, mereka tak akan mengenaliku lagi jika aku begini. Lagipula aku tak melakukan apapun, jadi kuputuskan berjalan-jalan dan menemukan salon di luar sana. Sebenarnya aku kecewa dengan warna rambutku ini. Norak dan mencolok. Aku jadi terlihat konyol.."

"Tampan kok," sahutku refleks. Mata obsidian Yesung yang jail mengunciku cepat. "Mak-maksudku, cocok kok dengan wajahmu."

Senyum usil Yesung lenyap. Dia menatapku lekat dan aku tak menyadari tubuhnya yang sudah condong dekat sekali ke arahku. Napas hangat beraroma mint segar berembus dari bibirnya. Menyapu kulit wajahku yang dingin. Sambil memijat lembut jariku ia berbisik, "Bolehkah aku menciummu, Ryeowook. Aku menyukaimu sejak kau muncul dari rumah gelap itu."

Jantungku berdegup. Sebenarnya aku juga tak tak tahan untuk menciumnya. Tapi beruntung pikiran warasku masih berfungsi. Aku bergegas berdiri, menjatuhkan selimut dan menyentak tanganku. Rasa dingin di seluruh kulitku berganti rasa panas yang tidak jelas. Kupaksakan tubuhku untuk bergerak menjauh dari jangkauan Yesung, yang dengan tampang polosnya cengengesan di sofa melihat reaksiku.

"Maaf.. Kau tadi bilang aku sangat tampan. Kupikir kau pasti menyukai ciuman dari lelaki tampan sepertiku."

Aku melotot. "Dasar mesum!"

Alih-alih marah dengan makianku, Yesung justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya dan meringkuk di sofa. Tak menggubris yang menyebalkan itu, aku meneguk habis hot chocolate milikku sambil berdoa panas minuman ini tak akan membakar kerongkonganku.

Satu lagi yang harua kucatat dalam buku daftar masalahku, buronan yang kusembunyikan adalah lelaki yang membuatku terpesona dan aku belum punya ide untuk mengatasinya.

**xXXXx**

Setelah puas tertawa Yesung memintaku mengantarnya belanja. Hujan gerimis dan kami berdua berdiri rapat di dalam lift apartemen. Dia berhasil memaksaku untuk memakai jaketnya yang agak besar tapi wangi dan menggandeng lagi tanganku, dengan alasan sama: khawatir aku bakal kabur. Aneh.

"Kenapa malam itu kau bisa di rumah Jessica? Maksudku, rumah yang kusabotase," tanyaku.

"Mereka sudah mengejarku beberapa hari. Malam itu hujan lebat, udara sangat dingin dan kebetulan aku melihat rumah itu kosong. Jadi terpaksa aku sembunyi di sana sampai akhirnya kulihat seorang yeoja melompati jendela, mengobrak-abrik isi rumah sambil terus memaki." Tampaknya Yesung berusaha keras tak melirik untuk melihat ekspresiku.

"Rumah itu milik dosenku. Dan dia tidur dengan pacarku. Changmin. Aku hanya balas dendam."

Tak ada reaksi dari Yesung, embusan napasnya masih terdengar teratur. "Kau cemburu?"

Sekerang kami sudah berjalan menuju mobilku. Telingaku masih sehat untuk mndengar ucapan Yesung. Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan.

"Cemburu?" Aku menatap tak percaya pada wajah tampan Yesung. "Buat apa? Aku terlalu marah dan membenci mereka berdua."

"Kau cemburu, Ryeowook. Buktinya kau marah dan mengacak rumah wanita. Mungkin kau tak sadar kau sangat menyukai Changmin dan tak ingin seorangpun mendekatinya."

Kalau aku menyukai Changmin sebesar itu, aku tak akan merasa senyaman ini saat kau menggandengku dan mengisi kepalaku dengan bayanganmu, Yesung.

"Bukannya ini masih sesi bertanya khusus padamu? Kenapa jadi kau yang mengorek-ngorek hidupku."

Yesung tersenyum simpul. "Boleh aku yang menyetir? Aku takut emosimu membuat kebut-kebutan seperti waktu itu."

Aku menurut. Yesung membawa mobilku dengan mulus dan lancar. Senyum maskulinnya tersungging ketika mendapatikh duduk di sampingnya dengan sikap yang terlalu tegang. Aku sering mengamati wajahnya, baik dari samping dan depan, saat ia membungkuk, mendengus dan mengulum senyumnya. Dia tetap memukau. Kesan seram dari brewok alias cambang gelap itu benar-benar lenyap.

"Apa aku begitu tampan, Ryeowook?"

Aku langsung terbatuk. "Apa?!"

"Dari tadi kau memelototiku terus," ucapnya senang, menangkap basah ulahku. "Aku tahu cambangku itu sempat membuatmu ketakutan."

Kualihkan wajahku yang mungkin sudah semerah tomat, memandang ke luar kaca mobil. Dimana-mana jalanan masih basah.

"Umurmu berapa sih?"Kucoba mengalihkan topik supaya dia tak membuatku 'terbakar' hidup-hidup.

"Dua bulan lalu aku genap 24 tahun. Sebelum jadi buronan aku bekerja di travel agent. Dan kuharap kau senang, Ryeowook, karena aku masih single."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kupandangi Yesung dengan tatapan sebal, tapi wajahku justru terasa makin hangat. Kalau dia resek begini, aku tak sudi memanggilnya oppa meskipun ia ternyata lebih tua dariku.

Yesung tertawa puas berhasil menggodaku dan dia tak kesakitan saat lengannya kutinju-tinju. Aku meneruskan pertanyaan ringanku pada Yesung dengan tampang sebal selama sisa perjalanan, karena ia sengaja tak serius menjawabnya. Yesung sangat lihai menggoda lalu membuatku merona, sama sekali berbeda dengan kesan yang kutangkap saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Akhirnya kami sampai di mall yang kami datangi waktu itu, dan Yesung minta diantar ke ATM lagi.

"Bawa saja kartu ATM-ku, jadi kau bisa memakainya sewaktu-waktu, PIN-nya satu-delapan-satu-delapan."

"Maaf.. tapi a..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok," tukasku. "Aku masih punya kartu ATM lainnya. Kembalikan kalau kau sudah tak jadi buronan lagi, sekalian bunganya kalau bisa," gurauku.

"Terima kasih, Wook. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus membalasmu."

Yesung tersenyum. Benar-benar tampan. Di tempat terang begini rambut pirangnya tampak lebih bersinar keemasan dan jelas menambah pesonanya bagi kaum sejenisku. Aku rasa dia bisa membalasku hanya dengan menunjukkan senyumnya itu khusus untukku.

"Sungguh kau bisa memasak?" tanyaku ragu saat kami sudah berada di supermarket dan Yesung kembali sibuk mengisi kereta belanjanya dengan sayuran segar, minyak goreng, daging dan bumbu dapur.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, aku akan memasak makan malam untukmu. Kau mau makan apa?" jawabnya enteng dengan kebiasaan mengulum senyum gelinya yang memesona.

Aku hampir tak bisa menolak."Mungkin lain kali. Eommaku pulang malam ini, dan appa telah sepakat kami sepakat akan makan malam bersama. Mungkin kau cocok dengan Eunhyuk, kakakku. Dia juga hobi masak."

Raut kecewanya teralihkan. "Kau punya kakak?"

"Hanya satu. Dan dia sangat alergi dengan kamera. Mungkin karena itu kau tak pernah melihatnya muncul di televisi." Candaanku sukses membuat tawa Yesung muncul lagi. "Eh, kapan kita bisa pergi dari sini? Sedari tadi orang-orang melirikku iri karena aku bisa jalan dengan orang sepertimu."

Kepala Yesung berputar ke kiri dan kanan. Sepertinya baru sadar bahwa sejak awal dia menggandengku masuk ke mall, orang-orang sudah sibuk mencuri pandang.

"Sesekali jadi pusat perhatian asyik juga." Alis Yesung terangkat cuek. "Kau harus bersyukur bisa berjalan bersama lelaki tampan sepertiku."

Aku melotot. "Dasar narsis!"

Yesung tertawa renyah."Lagipula kita belum bisa pulang sekarang. Aku harus bertemu Kyuhyun."

Kupandangi dia penuh curiga. "Buronan juga?"

**xXxXx**

Kami makan di restoran fast food lagi, namun dengan tempat duduk berbeda. Tatapan terpukau dari para yeoja pada Yesung masih membuatku risih. Satu lagi hal yang berbeda, jumlah kami menjadi tiga.

"Jadi kau orang yang disandera Yesung untuk membantunya kabur dan bersembunyi?"

Aku menyedot minumanku sambil memutar bola mataku. Lelaki ini punya istilah menarik dengan posisiku sekarang. Disandera.

"Yah, setidaknya aku sandera yang masih diberi kebebasan beraktivitas normal, bukan diikat di tiang jemuran."

Di sampingku, Yesung terkekeh.

"Ryeowook, kau bayar berapa makhluk liar ini sampai dia mau menyukur jenggot kakek-kakeknya itu?" Kyuhyun, lelaki berambut ikal pendek dan bertubuh tegap dengan setelan kantornya, memandang jijik pada Yesung. "Setiap dia keluar-masuk kantor, para yeoja jadi takut. Asal kau tahu ya, muka seramnya selalu jadi tema gosip para karyawan."

Yesung tak memedulikan omongan Kyuhyun, burger itu terlalu nikmat di mulutnya.

Sewaktu aku digandeng Yesung kemari, lelaki yang tingginya sedikit melebihi Yesung melambai ramah ke arah kami. Wajahnya juga tampan dan kupikir dia tipe orang humoris. Dugaanku benar, Kyuhyun sangat enak diajak mengobrol dan suka berbicara alias cerewet. Karena itulah aku tahu Kyuhyun-lah 'rekan' yang selama ini mentransfer uang untuk Yesung. Aku simpulkan sendiri. Dia tahu kejadian buruk yang dialami Yesung dan tahh segala rahasia Yesung lebih dari aku.

"Yah, harus kuakui, ternyata sikap Yesung tak seseram wajahnya," komentarku. Rupanya dia tak terlalu memedulikan panggilanku padanya meskipun jelas aku sudah tahu dia lebih tua dariku.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya sok serius. "Sikapnya memang jutek sih, tapi biasanya Yesung cuma ramah sama orang-orang dekatnya. Sepertinya kau termasuk. Sedekat apa kalian berdua sekarang?"

Tiba-tiba saus burgerku terasa sangat pedas. Bergantian kulirik wajah Kyuhyun yang penasaran dan wajah Yesung yang penuh cengiran jahil. "Tidak dekat juga. Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Aku cuma tertimpa sial harus kenal sekaligus menyelamatkan buronan. Cuma itu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin. Dari SHS aku sudah mengenal gorila ini, dia suka sekali bersikap jutek pada siapapun. Aku saja akrab dengannya karena sekantor. Bahkan tak ada satu pun wanita yang bisa membujuknya untuk membuang cambangnya itu. Kau tahu, Wook? Waktu dia belum brewokan, semua yeoja terpesona. Sering aku dipaksa menjadi mak comblang. Nah, sewaktu dia mulai pelihara brewok, semuanya jadi kabur." Kyuhyun meneguk cola-nya. "Jadi aku yakin, gorila ini bisa berpikir normal karena dirimu. Aku rasa dia suka padamu."

Aku tersedak. "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengatakannya, Kyu, tapi sepertinya Ryeowook tak percaya." Sambil bertopang dagu Yesung menatapku lekat.

Alisku terangkat sambil melongo shock dan aku tak bisa bicara lagi. Dua makhluk konyol ini hanya kusuguhi ekspresi bingung. Bagus! Duet dua manusia ini memang mantap. Pintar sekali dia menggodaku. Aku tak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

"Ya ampun, dia benar-benar tak percaya," dengus Kyuhyun kesal. "Chingu, kau harus giat berjuang."

"Pasti," jawab Yesung akrab. Mereka saling menepuk bahu dan tertawa.

Ya Tuhan, apa sih yang dilakukan dua orang konyol ini? Mau mempermainkanku?

Setelah puas memojokkanku dan hanya kuberi reaksi masa bodoh, mereka berdua mengobrol. Walaupun pasang muka bodoh, diam-diam aku mencuri dengar.

"Kau yakin, mereka tak mengincarmu?" tanya Yesung dengan suara khawatir.

Kyuhyun mengunyah kentang goreng dengan santai. "Tenang saja,Yesung. Mereka tak tahu kalau aku salah satu teman baikmu. Aku aman kok, tak ada yang menguntitku. Sepertinya mereka tahu kau tak ada di kantor. Aku perhatikan tak ada orang asing yang mengendap di kantor mencarimu."

"Mungkinkah mereka tahu aku tinggal di apartemen Ryeowook?" lanjut Yesung, waswas.

Kyuhyun meringis. "Tenang, aku sudah menyewa orang untuk mengawasimu di sana. Aman. Lihat tampangmu sekarang, kalau saja kau tak berkata sudah mengecat rambut, aku tak akan bisa mengenalimu. Apalagi mereka."

"Lalu Ryeowook?"

"Seratus persen aman," Kyuhyun menjawab yakin.

Sayangnya, aku tak begitu yakin.

**xXxXx**

"Eomma sebal sekali sama dia. Tingkahnya sok, tak sopam sama orangtua. Kalau dia bukan anak salah satu staf, pasti langsung eomma depak dari film ini." Eomma mengunyah makanannya dengan gaya khasnya yang anggun, tapi masih sempat mengomel tentang artis baru yang main di filmnya.

"Sudahlah. Baru pulang saja sudah ngomel-ngomel padahal kemarin rumah ini damai sekali," Appa menanggapi sambil tersenyum sayang pada eomma. Sisa-sisa kegagahan masa mudanya masih terlihat meskipun sekarang perutnya mulai membuncit. Malam ini appa tampak bahagia, seluruh keluarganya bisa hadir di ruang makan. Belakangan memang kami jarang punya kesempatan makan berempat, apalagi setelah Eunhyuk menikah. Malam ini Eunhyuk datang tanpa Donghae yang sedang lembur, sementara Key sedang dirindukan kakek satunya.

Bukan appa saja yang tampak senang dengan kebersamaan ini, aku dan Eunhyuk juga. Jadi, sebisa mungkin kami mengisi kebersamaan ini dengan tawa dan ocehan ceria, bahkan tentang hal tak penting sekalipun.

Eomma melanjutka aksi mengomelnya. "Ada adegan yang harus diambil waktu matahari terbit. Semua kru sudah datang dan siap untul shooting, tapi anak manja itu masih tidur karena semalaman mabuk-mabukan dengan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya di Jepang. Ya ampun... Eomma tak tahan ingin mencekiknya. Semuanya jadi kacau karena dia."

Eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingku terkikik. "Cekik saja, eomma. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya main drama, aku juga sudah muak. Gayanya sudah seperti artis senior. Kenapa sih eomma jadikan dia pemeran utama? Seharusnya dia jadi pembantu saja."

"Sutradaranya bersikeras sih, katanya anak itu cantik. Tinggi badannya cocok sebagai pramugari yang menjadi tokoh utama cerita." Eomma mendengus. "Padahal anak eomma itu," eomma mengangkat dagu ke arahku, "lebih pantas, Sutradara juga sudah suka, sayangnya..."

Giliran appa tersenyum ke arahku, juga Eunhyuk.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, aku tak mau menjadi artis. Jadi host waktu itu saja sudah cukup. Eomma rayu Eunhyuk saja."

"Aku kan sudah menikah. Lagipula, adik tersayangku kan lebih cantik." Eunhyuk tersenyum jahil. "Rayu saja terus, eomma. Tapi aku tak yakin akan berhasil. Belakangan ini Ryeowook kan sedang tergila-gila sekali sama kekasih barunya."

Aku mendelik ke arah Eunhyuk. Dia selalu melemparku ke kandang buaya.

Eomma memandangku curiga. Appa juga penuh rasa ingin tahu memutar bola matanya padaku.

"Bukannya kekasihmu anak band itu, chagi? Namanya, Cha... Cha.."

"Changmin, eomma," kuselesaikan ucapan eomma. Bagaikan ada jarum yang menusuk hatiku. Rasa benci sekaligus tak rela kembali merundungku saat bayangan Changmin yang dulu sangat kupuja muncul di benakku. Apa benar kata Yesung, aku menyabotase rumah Jessica lantaran aku cemburu dan masih mencintai Changmin?

"Aku dan Changmin sudah putus. Dia selingkuh," gumamku pelan.

Keluargaku terbiasa saling menceritakan masalah pribadi. Rasanya lebih terbuka dan beban pikiran lebih enteng karena keluarga saling mendukung. Jadi sudah biasa juga kalau rahasia pribadiku, termasuk masalah namja, dibicarakan blak-blakan dan menjadi menu pendamping saat maka malam. Namun, setidaknya mulutku masih bisa diajak kerja sama, tak keceplosan menyebut masalah buronan yang kusembunyikan pada mereka. Kecuali pada Eunhyuk.

"Chagiya, hidup cuma sekali. Tak perlu terus bersedih apalagi karena namja. Kamu cantik dan cerdas, masih banyak kesempatan lain. Banyak teman appa yang punya anak lelaki tampan, berpendidikan serta punya masa depan terjamin. Appa bisa mengenalkanmu ke mereka." Nasihat appa berakhir seperti promosi dari sales profesional.

"Benar kata appa. Lagipula setahu eomma, pacaran dengan artis atau anak band banyak resikonya. Harus siap dijadikan gosip dan dimusuhi penggemar," imbuh eomma.

Aku menggeleng pada appa, baru saja aku hendak bersuara saat Eunhyuk menyahut dengan sangat percaya dirinya.

"Tak perlu, appa. Ryeowook tak akan mau lelaki lain, karena dia lagi terpesona sama seorang lelaki."

Eomma berhenti mengunyah, appa batal meneguk air minumnya dan Eunhyuk meringis jahil. Ketiga pasang mata di ruang makan memandangku penuh rasa ingin tahu pada wajahku yang memerah. Mulutku terasa kaku, otakku sibuk mengarang alasan. Ya Tuhan.. beginilah kalau punya kakak bermulut ember.

Tadi sepulang dari apartemen, kudapati Eunhyuk sudah sibuk di dapur rumah, menyiapkan hidangan untul menyambut kepulangan eomma. Aku masih tak percaya dan terlalu senang karena buronan seram itu ternyata lelaki tampan dan sangat pandai merayu sih, hanya suka menggodaku hingga pipiku memerah. Semua euforia lepas begitu saja dari mulutku, membuat Eunhyuk ternganga takjub. Dia lebih histeris dari dugaanku, bahkan memaksaku memberikan gambaran tentang wajah baru Yesung. Berulang kali dia membuatky berjanji untuk mempertemukan Yesung dengannya. Dan kalau aku menolak, dia mengancam akan mengadu ke eomma dan appa bahwa aku sedang menyembunyikan buronan. Lebih tepatnya, disandera buronan.

"Bukan begitu, eomma, appa.. Kami cuma teman kok." Sorot mataku menghujam Eunhyuk, tapi kakakku itu hanya mencibir.

"Lelaki itu sudah berkata suka padanya."

Sumpit di tanganku sudah ingin kutusukkan ke pantat Eunhyuk.

"Tidak! Ya ampun, Hyuk. Tadi aku berkata kalau dia ngomong begitu hanya untuk menggodaku."

"Chagiya, kapan kau ajak dia kesini?" Senyum eomma tersungging.

Appa berdehem. "Appa juga penasaran nih.."

Tubuhku kaku, kulitku rasanya habis terbakar. Bagaimana mungkin membicarakan Yesung membuatku malu? Aku yakin kalian akan memanggang Yesung hidup-hidup kalau tahu dia adalah buronan.

Ponselku berdering, kutatap ngeri nama yang muncul di sana. Ku-reject cepat-cepat. Tapi tampaknya si penelpon ngotot. Ponselku berdering lagi.

"Ehem.. yang diomongin merasa tuh. Dia pasti mau berkata kangen padamu, Wook." Eunhyuk terkikik puas, begitu juga eomma dan appa. Kuredam emosiku dan segera kabur dari mereka dengan muka merah. Bahkan ketika aku naik ke kamarku, tawa ketiga orang masih terdengar nyaring.

Kututup pintu kamarku dan langsung kukunci, mencegah Eunhyuk ataupun eomma yang punya kebiasaan mengendap-endap datang menginterogasiku tentang kekasih baruku. Koreksi! Yesung bukan kekasihku. Aku tak menyukainya. Mungkin.

Ponselku berdering lagi. Segera kucabut baterainya dan kumasukkan laci. Siang tadi, Yesung membeli ponsel baru, besar kemungkinan dia menelponku hanya untuk mengetes ponsel barunya sekaligus pamer, tapi bagaimana kalah Eunhyuk benar? Yesung mau mengucapkan 'Selamat malam, chagiya. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Astaga, kenapa aku mendadak seperti anak kecil yang gampang besar kepala?

Kuenyakkan tubuhku di kasur dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Sudah gelap, tapi wajah before and after Yesung berkelebat di kepalaku seperti video. Kugigit bibir bawahku menahan keinginan untuk berteriak putus asa. Aku baru saja patah hati dan sedang alergi urusan namja, tapi kenapa bayangan Yesung saja bisa membuatku gugup dan keringatan? Cara Yesung berkedip, berjalan, membungkuk dan semua tingkah lakhnua terpatri di otakku. Sulit sekali mengelak dari kenyataan kalau aku memang senang memandangnya. Iya, tentu saja senang. Semua wanita normal pasti akan terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Oke, itu saja. Dan aku salah satu dari semua wanita itu.

Aku tak mungkin jatuh hati pada buronan hanya karena dia memandangku.. intens. Maksudku, seolah berkata "Kau milikku." Oh, aku terlalu percaya diri sekali! Atau mungkinkah karena dia bilang menyukaiku dan terus menggandeng tanganku sampai wajahku merona. Tidak.. Tidak.. Lelaki itu hanya menggodaku layaknya playboy lainnya. Dia tampan, jelas dia tahu sekali kelebihannya dan berusaha memikatku. Lalu dia akan membuangku seperti perempuan-perempuan lainnya yang sekarang terpaksa ditinggal selama dia menjadi buronan.

'Benar, Ryeowook, dia memanfaatkanmu. Dia harus pandai-pandai merayumu agar kau tak melaporkannya ke kantor polisi atau mafia yang memburunya. Hanya kau yang bisa membantunya sekarang, tapi setelah kau tak berguna, dia akan mencampakkanmu seperti yang dilakukan Changmin.'

Aku bergidik sendiri atas suara pikiranku tadi. Asal-usul Yesung memang tak jelas. Bagaimana kalau dia berbohong? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia memang pembunuh? Seharusnya hubungan antara buronan dan sanderanya tak berjalan sesantai dan setenang ini.

Ya, sekuat mungkin aku harus membentengi diri untuk tak menyukai Yesung terlalu jauh, apalagi sampai jatuh hati padanya. Pandanganku mulai kabur, dan tak butuh waktu lama aku sudah terlelap.

**TBC**

Hai, saya kembali...

Maaf kalau ada kekurangan di ff ini yang membuat kalian tak nyaman membacanya.

Makasih buat yg sudah nyempetin baca apalagi review..

Sampai jumpa..


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: The Sweet Hostage**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook / Wookie**

**-Kim Yesung and other**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini merupakan remake dari novel karya Nesti Mindha. Saya cuma mengubah beberapa saja.**

**Summary: Ryeowook patah hati ketika tahu kekasihnya tidur dengan dosen genit di kampusnya. Untuk balas dendam, Ryeowook mengobrak-abrik rumah dosennya. Namun, aksi Ryeowook direkam oleh pria menyeramkan. Pria itu mengancam akan menyebarkan video itu kalau Ryeowook tak mau membantunya. **

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

**~YeWook~**

"Sial!" Kutendang ban depan mobil yang kempis dengan sebal. Tapi kenapa sih harus kempis di daerah sepi begini? Di tempat yang tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan tukang tambal ban. Kurang satu jam lagi ada kuis di kampus dan sialnya aku tipe yeoja "anak eomma" yang tak bisa mengganti ban sendiri. Tiba-tiba aku teringat Changmin... Biasanya aku menyuruhnya datang kalau ada masalah seperti ini. Uh, bodoh! Kenapa Changmin lagi sih? Aku kan sudah putus dengannya.

Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menyuruh Kang ahjussi, sopir appa, untuk menjemputku. Tapi tiba-tiba, sebuah sedan warna silver menepi di depan mobilku saat aku hendak mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas kesayanganku, tas kulit buaya berwarna merah marun. Pengemudinya seorang pria, dengan langkah mantap dia turun dan menghampiriku.

"Bocor?" Dia tersenyum sambil melirik banku. Pria itu tampaknya berumur sekitar 27, dan dari kemeja lengan panjangnya yang putih serta celana pantalonnya yang licin, aku yakin dia pekerja kantoran yang serius. Kulitnya sedikit lebih coklat dariku namun senyum manisnya membuatku rindu pada seseorang.

Aku balas tersenyum. "Ne. Sial sekali. Lagipula mana ada tukang tambal ban di tempat sepi begini."

Kepalanya mendongak saat ia tertawa pelan, rambut hitamnya yang rapi dan agak basah oleh gel rambut tampak mengilat terkena sinar matahari.

"Kau punya ban serep dan dongkrak?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya ada."

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku yang akan menjadi tukang bannya."

Awalnya aku ragu, namun dia tampak sungguh-sungguh. Cepat-cepat kubuka bagasi dan dia membantuku mengeluarkan ban serep dan dongkrak. Dia menggulung lengan kemejanya dan dengan cekatan mulai mengganti banku. Tak sampai sepuluh menit dia sudah selesai mengerjakannya.

"Wow, kau tukang tambal ban berkemeja necis pertama yang kutemui. Keren!"

Pipi kirinya berlesung saat dia tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Nona"

"Oh, tidak. Aku yang harus berterima kasih tak akan bisa ikut kuis kalau kau tak membantuku. Lihat, kemejamu jadi aku bisa mencucinya sebagai ucapan terima kasihku?" tawarku.

Dia memandangi noda hitam di dekat kancing kemeja keempat dari atas, lalu nyengir. "Kalau kau membawa bajuku sekarang, berarti aku harus telanjang dada dong. Wah, bisa bahaya di kantor."

Aku ikut tersipu malu. Tawaran konyol.

"Ini kartu namaku, mungkin lain waktu kau bisa mentraktirku minum es, apalagi panas-panas begini," katanya dengan nada ceria bersahabat. Dia menyodorkan kartu nama berwarna silver. Aku membaca nama Kim Hankyung sebagai pimpinan kantor yang bergerak di bidang car wash and treatment.

Aku melongo kaget menatap pria berpenampilan rapi itu. Kukira dia bekerja di perusahaan atau bank. Oke, penampilan berdasarkan penampilan luar memang sering salah.

"Hei.."

Tangan pria itu melambai-lambai di hadapanku, membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. "Ups, maaf. Namaku Ryeowook." Aku mengulurka tanganku. "Lain kali aku akan mampir ke kantormu dan mentraktirmu minum es. Saat suhu udata sekitar tiga puluh derajat. Aku janji."

"Aku pegang janjimu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

**xXxXx**

"Kamu kemana saja sih, Wook? Semalam kami berdua ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu ke temanku. Anaknya tampan, tinggi, sepertinya sesuai seleramu," cecar Taemin yang dibuntuti Kibum saat kami bertemu di kelas.

Cuacanya hari ini memang lebih panas dari biasanya, jadi tak heran kalau Taemin memanfaatkannya untuk memakai short dress berbahan sifon. Tak perlu heran pula kalau semua namja memelototinya dengan tatapan senang. Sedangkan aku, seperti biasa setia pada celana jins skinny dan kaus ketat. Beruntung akhirnya aku bisa sampai kampus tepat waktu.

"Semalam baterai ponselku habis, lupa men-charge. Tadi pagi baru aku charge dan nih..." kataku sambil menunjukkan ponsel, "masih belum kunyalakan." Tipuanku meyakinkan mereka. Semalam aku memang menghindari telepon dari Yesung, tapi sekarang kuputuskan untuk menekan tombol ON.

"Huh, kukira saking stresnya putus dengan Changmin, kamu mau bunuh diri, Wook," tanggap Kibum santai.

Saat ponselku menyala, ada delapan pesan dan sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab. Dua panggilan dari Taemin dan sisanya beserta semua pesan dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung. Tanpa repot-repot membacanya aku langsung memasukkan ponsel lagi ke dalam tas.

"Sudahlah. Changmin sudah menjadi masa lalu buatku. Jangan bermimpi kalau aku akan memohon supaya dia kembali. Ih, tak akan." Aku memasang tampang bergidik ngeri.

"Wah, si nenek genit datang tuh.." bisik Kibum. Lalu aku dan Taemin yang sedikit kikuk berpindah tempat ke belakangku, menyambut dosen yang mengenakan rok span warna biru tua yang kini berjalan angkuh ke arah kami.

Kutatap wajah Jessica seangkuh caranya menatapku. Mulutnya menipis dan membentuk garis lurus, seakan taringnya bakal muncul dan mengoyak-ngoyak kulitku sebagai balasan atas apa yang kulakukan terhadap rumahnya. Oh ya, tentu saja sekarang dia sudah tahu siapa yang menghancurkan istananya yang menjijikkan itu. Kekasih berondongnya itu pasti sudah cerita. Jessica berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Sejak rumahnya kuacak-acak, dia masih mengajar di kelasku, tapi sebelum ini kami selalu menghindari kontak mata. Baru kali ini berhadapan penuh amarah yang sulit dibendung.

Aku meringis sinis. "Selamat pagi, sonsae." Sengaja kutekankan pada kata 'sonsae'.

Matanya tampak berkelit kaget atas sikapku yang lumayan kurang ajar. Dia berdeham, tak mengacuhkan dua orang di belakangku.

"Aku tahu kau pelakunya."

"Dan saya juga tahu apa yang anda lakukan bersama Changmin," ucapku cepat, hampir dengan bibir tertutup rapat.

Dia tersenyum kecut. "Kau tak bisa macam-macam denganku. Terima sajalah kalau dia lebih menyukaiku daripada dengan kau."

"Justru anda yang tak bisa macam-macam dengan saya. Saya punya bukti!" bentakku sambil maju, memojokkannya ke dinding tanpa takut, dan tak peduli pada pandangan ingin tahu dari mahasiswa lain. "Puas-puaskan dulu bersenang-senang dengannya. Kalau tiba-tiba saya sudah bosan dengan keadaan ini, pasti saya akan mengganggu anda lagi. Mungkin lebih dari mengacak-acak rumah anda. Saya akan membuat anda dan Changmin menyesal karena sudah mempermainkan saya."

Tangan Kibum dan Taemin mencengkeram erat pundak dan lenganku, membuatku sadar bahwa wajah Jessica sudah sepucat mayat.

Maka aku cepat-cepat berakting, pura-pura tenang. "Maaf, sonsae. Tapi kalau anda terus mematung seperti ini, kita bakal kehilangan waktu untuk kuis."

Jessica sedikit gelagapan melihatku. Matanya bergerak cepat menyapu sekeliling. Tampaknya sepenuhnya ia sudah sadar. Ditegakkan lagi kepalanya. Dan setelah mendengus sebal, dia menyingkir menuju kelas, meninggalkanku yang terkikik senang bersama kedua sahabatku.

**xXxXx**

_**Yesung**_

_**Wook, kamu baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa ponselmu mati semalaman?**_

_**Yesung**_

_**Kamu dimana, Wook? Kamu benar baik-baik saja? Telpon aku balik jebal.. atau balas pesanku.**_

_**Yesung**_

_**Kamu dimana? Apa yang terjadi?**_

_**Yesung**_

_**KALAU KAU BENAR-BENAR TAK MENELPONKU, AKU AKAN PERGI KE RUMAHMU SEKARANG.**_

Keringat sebesat biji jagung bergulir saat kubuka pesan masuk di ponselku selama kuis tadi. Ada tujuh missed call lagi, dari Yesung juga. Meski tanpa membuka voice mail atau mengangkat telponnya, kurasa aku tahu apa yang bakal disemprotkannya padaku. Sudah tergambar jelas pada pesannya pagi ini. Padahal pesan semalam saja tak berani kubuka.

Ya ampun, ancamannya pada pesan terakhir memang ketar-ketir. Sepertinya dia tak sekedar mengancam, mungkin sekarang ia sedang di rumahku sekarang. Oh sial! Apa sih yang ada di otak Yesung itu? Kupercepat langkahku ke parkiran sambil kebingungan memencet keypad ponsel untuk menelpon Yesung, si pembuat masalah. Mencegah dia agar tak melakukan hal mengerikan di rumahku.

Tangan kananku yang terbebas gagal meraih pintu mobil, saat seseorang muncul mendadak dan menyentaknya dengan keras. Ternyata Changmin! Ya Tuhan, dia masih terlihat tampan dan keren, tapi kelihatannya tubuhnya sedikit kurus dan dia sedang menahan amarah.

"Wook, apa sih yang kau mau? Kenapa kamu menganggunya terus?" cecar Changmin.

Refleks aku menggeser ponsel slider-ku sampai terdengar bunyi klik lumayan keras. Hilang sudah niatku menghubungi Yesung yang menyebalkan. Sekarang di depanku berdiri manusia 'super menyebalkan dan memuakkan.'

"Oh, dia mengadu lagi nih? Atau kau lihat sendiri sewaktu aku mempermalukan pacarmu itu di depan mahasiswanya? Kenapa dari tadi kau tak menolongnya?"

"Aku dan dia... Sial!" Changmin tergagap. "Aku cuma tak mau kita bertiga kena masalah, Wook!" lolong Changmin tanpa melepaskan tanganku.

"Penipu! Kau benar-benar lebih memilih dia daripada aku, hah?" Kupandang Changmin dengan rasa penuh benci, kecewa dan jijik.

"Cih.. Yeoja memuakkan!" Kesabaran Changmin sepertinya sudah habis. "Dengar, dia memang lebih tua, tapi dia bisa memuaskanku. Tak sepertimu yang sok suci. Sudahlah, Wook, meskipun kau cantik, tak bakalan ada lelaki yang betah lama-lama dengan tampang sok lugumu itu. Seharusnya kamu bangga punya pacar sepertiku. Aku tampan dan terkenal tapi mau punya pacaran sama yeoja galak primitif dan tiap hari pakai jins dan kaus sepertimu. Tapi kau malah sok mutusin aku. Kau benar-benar membuat kesalahan besar, Wook!"

Sorot mata Changmin setajam silet menghujam kedua mataku yang hampir tak berkedip mengiringi rentetan makiannya. Perutku bergejolak, membuatku ingin mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat dan melayangkan tinju di muka Changmin.

Namun, sedetik sebelum aku mengangkat tangan, sebuah tonjokan keras menghantam rahang Changmin. Sambil mengaduh lirih, lelaki itu melepas tanganku dan tersungkur ke aspal. Dia menatapnya penuh dendam ke arahku.

"Lain kali pasti kubunuh kau!"

Pemilik suara itu menyeretku masuk ke dalam mobil, meninggalkan Changmin dan orang-orang yang sudah berkerumun.

**xXxXx**

Mobil kesayanganku mengarungi pusat kota dengan gesit. Melesat cepat, melebihi kecepatan saat aku kabur pada malam paling sial itu. Suara rem berdecit-decit membuatku ngeri, tapi tidak dengan lelaki yang duduk di sampingku dengan rahang keras dan kaku. Sama sekali belum pernah kubayangkan dia bisa seseram ini tanpa cambang hitamnya. Mataku memanas menahan tangis.

"Kau bisa menabrak orang, tahu!" teriakku. Aku sangat menyesal dan merasa bodoh karena menyerahkan kunci mobilku pada Yesung. Tentu saja aku tak berani melawan, saat dia memaksaku dan mendudukkanku di kursi penumpang. Dan sambil menggeram marah, dia mengaduk-aduk isi tasku mencari kunci. Seandainya aku tahu dia senekat ini, pasti sudah kugigit tangannya waktu dia mengambil kunciku. Kalau aku menggigitnya sekarang, bisa kutebak kap mobilku akan penyok menabrak tiang lampu di pinggir jalan.

"Hentikan, Yesung! Turunkan aku!"

Tubuhnya tetap kaku.

"Bodoh! Turunkan aku! Stop! Stop! Stooop!"

"Diam!" bentaknya sambil menoleh garang ke arahku. Kali ini tak ada kilatan jahil di matanya.

Tubuhku menggigil dan hanya bisa duduk menekur sambil membungkam mulut. Sial, mataku semakin panas.

Aku masih membeku ketakutan saat Yesung memarkir mobilku di tempat parkir basement apartemenku. Dia turun lalu membuka pintu di sebelahku dengan kasar.

"Cepat turun!" perintahnya. Tanpa menunggu penolakanku, dia sudah menarik tanganku. Aku terseret mengikuti langkah kakinya yang panjang dan cepat. Petugas security menatap curiga saat Yesung lewat dengan muka jutek dan tak melepaskan cengkeraman erat pada tanganku. Tapi petugas security itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, menelpon polisi atau memukul kepala Yesung dengan tongkat pentungannya, karena aku-pihak yang diseret- menampakkan raut muka yang bisa diterjemahkan sebagai "Sebenarnya aku oke-oke saja dengan lelaki ini. Please... tenang saja. Tidak apa-apa!"

Kuharap begitu...

Lift serasa bergerak sangat lambat, karena aura kemarahan yang menguar dari tubuh Yesung membuat kami tak bisa memulai pembicaraan. Sampai-sampai aku bisa menghitung denyut jantungku karena terdengar dentamannya sangat nyaring. Akhirnya pintu lift membuka di lantai enam. Aku sedikit bersyukur tiba dengan selamat karena aku tidak berpapasan dengan satu orang pun di dalam lift yang bisa kumintai bantuan kalau saja Yesung nekat. Tanganku mulai panas, sakit, tapi Yesung tetap mempererat cekalannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanyaku sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku, tapi percuma.

Yesung membuka pintu apartemen tidak sabaran, menendang daun pintu agar terbuka lebar, lalu menyeretku masuk dan membanting pintu sampai tertutup. Aku tersentak kaget. Belum sempat mengatur napas, Yesung sudah mendorong tubuhku ke dinding. Dinginnya tembok menembus punggungku dan bayangan ketika aku terpaksa menghajar kepala Yesung dengan vas berkelebat. Ada kemungkinan aku akan mengulanginya lagi kalau keadaan terpaksa. Aku semakin kaku dengan tatapan matanya yang seakan membuatku tenggelam. Dia hanya berada kurang dari dua puluh senti di depanku.

"Kau kemana saja?" todongnya galak.

Aku menelan ludah dan sebisa mungkin tak menampakkan kekagumanku atas dada bidang Yesung yang terbungkus kaus, terlihat begitu menggoda untuk dipeluk.

"Aku kuliah. Bukannya kau tadi juga lihat aku di mana?" Kucoba mencari celah agar bisa menjauh dari tubuh Yesung yang membuatku selalu terpesona meskipun lelaki ini sedang mengamuk.

"Tak usah berkilah. Kau tahu maksudku, Ryeowook. Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku? Dan kenapa kau bertingkah konyol mematikan ponsel segala, hah?"

Pelipisku mulai berdenyut-denyut. Cukup Changmin dan perawan tua itu saja yang seharusnya membuatku muak dengan interogasi mereka yang menjengkelkan. Kenapa Yesung harus ikut-ikutan juga? Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti 'yeoja lugu yang menjemukan dan memuakkan' seperti kata Changmin, hingga membuat semua orang harus mendikteku agar aku bisa menjadi yeoja normal yang diidolakan semua orang?

Aku mendengus lemas menghindari tatapannya."Baterai ponselku habis, lupa ku-charge."

"Kau sengaja kan? Kau menghindariku," tandasnya.

"Percaya diri sekali!" cibirku, berusaha bercanda, tapi malah nada kaku yang terdengar. "Aku hanya menghindari Changmin. Dia terus menggangguku." Aku berkelit.

"Melihat tingkah Changmin tadi, aku rasa justru kau yang mengganggunya terus. Kau harus sadar, Ryeowook. Changmin sudah mencampakkanmu. Kalau kau mau buka mata, kau pasti tahu kalau dia pacaran denganmu karena kau punya latar belakang yang bagus untuk kariernya. Terima saja kenyataan ia tak pernah mencintaimu."

Paru-paruku terasa menggembung karena udara di dalamnya terasa ditekan kuat oleh otot-ototku yang meredam marah. Kuberanikan diri menatap mata Yesung yang sekarang benar-benar tampak seperti penjahat sadis. Dia tersenyum sinis, menang oleh deretan kalimat ampuhnya yang membuat mataku panas lagi.

"Oh, terima kasih atas nasihatnya. Tapi kau tak berhak mengomentari urusanku! Urus saja masalahmu dengan para mafia itu. Ingat, seharusnya kau tak melibatkan aku terlalu jauh," kecamku.

"Justru karena itu, Ryeowook..." Yesung mengerang. "Kau membuatku gila karena tidak membalas pesan dan teleponku. Kau tidak bisa dan tidak boleh menghindariku." Yesung bergerak semakin maju dan menghimpitku. Tubuhku berada di antara tubuhnya yang beraroma segar dan tembok dingin di belakangku. Matanya masih menyorot tajam.

"Ya, kau memang gila. Aku mau pulang!" Kudorong tubuhnya kuat-kuat. Yesung bergeming, sepertinya tak bisa kugerakkan sedikit pun. Bertengkar dengan Yesung lebih menguras tenaga, membuatku lemas. Oh Tuhan... mataku semakin panas. "Minggir, Yesung!"

"Kau mau pergi ke pacarmu yang sudah direbut dosenmu itu lalu menangis tersedu-sedu di dadanya?" Perkataannya semakin menghinaku.

Kupelototi dia semakin garang. "Kalau iya, kenapa? Biarkan aku lewat, Yesung!"

"Sudah kubilang, kau tak boleh pergi dariku."

"Aku tak mau berurusan denganmu lagi. Terserah kalau videoku itu mau kaulaporkan ke polisi, silakan. Aku mau pulang."

Yesung tersenyum sinis. "Kau tak bisa pergi, Ryeowook. Kau sanderaku..."

Aku menjerit saat cekalannya semakin kuat di lenganku yang terkulai di samping tubuhku. Tapi Yesung berhasil membungkam jeritanku dengan sesuatu yang membuatku tak berkutik.

Bukan dengan tangannya, tapi dengan bibir pink lembut yang selalu kubayangkan bagaimana rasanya.

Yesung menciumku...

**xXxXx**

Seperti bayanganku, bibir Yesung hangat. Meskipun awalnya ia menciumku dengan kasar, beberapa detik kemudian ciumannya melembut. Saking shocknya, aku butuh waktu cukup lama untuk bisa mengedipkan mataku dan berpikir waras tentang apa yang terjadi. Aku berusaha menarik napas, lalu dengan sisa-sisa kewarasanku kudorong tubuh hangat Yesung hingga ia berhenti memagutku. Dia bergerak mundur dan melepas pelukannya. Astaga, aku sampai tak sadar sudah berapa lama dalam pelukannya.

Yesung berdiri santai, walaupun saat kulirik napasnya masih memburu. Dia memandangiku yang mungkin sudah merah padam, dan menyunggingkan seringai puas di sudut bibirnya yang agak berdarah.

"Wow! Ciumanmu galak sekali, Ryeowook."

"Kurang ajar!" desisku di antara sela-sela bibir yang kini kubungkam dengan tanganku. Bodoh, seharusnya aku tak hanya menggigitnya seperti itu, tapi membunuhnya. Kulepas sepatu kananku dan kulempar ke arah Yesung, tapi dia berhasil menghindar. Begitu juga dengan lemparan keduaku.

"Kau mau membuat kepalaku bocor lagi?" Dia tertawa, benar-benar terlihat senang dengan situasi ini. Dengan tenangnya dia berjalan menghampiriku, menyeka sedikit darah di ujung bibirnya, lalu kembali nyengir. Cukup dengan satu lengannya dia berhasil menangkap tanganku yang baru saja mau melesat pergi. "Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan, tapi aku belum puas"

"Sialan! Akan kubunuh kau!"

Tanganku sudah terangkat, siap meninju rahang Yesung, namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul dari pintu yang tak terkunci. Sepertinya Yesung memang menjadikan apartemenku sebagai markasnya.

"Ups, maaf! Aku tak tahu kalau hari ini kalian berdua janji kencan di sini." Kyuhyin tersenyum geli atas pikiran mesumnya saat melihat posisiku dan Yesung yang berhadapan terlalu dekat, nyaris berhimpitan.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Kyuhyun," tukasku.

Kulirik Yesung yang masih mematung sambil memandang sebal pada Kyuhyun. Kugunakan momen itu untuk menendang tulang kering Yesung. Sukses, dia mengerang kesakitan lalu kusentak lepas tangannya.

"Dengar! Jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi!" teriakku kesal. Setelah melotot ganas pada kedua lelaki itu aku melesat pergi.

**xXxXx**

Guyuran air keran yang dingin menetes dari ujung kepalaku sampai dagu. Kupandangi wajahku yang memantul di cermin. Tak sepucat biasanya. Semu merah masih menghiasi pipiku. Kukertakkan gigiku kuat-kuat sambil meraih sikat dan pasta gigi. Aku mulai lagi menggosok gigiku yang kelima kalinya. Sengaja kuperbanyak pasta giginya, tapi rasa mint-nya yang terlalu kuat malah membuatku tersedak. Cepat-cepat aku berkumur, lalu memaki-maki tak karuan.

Oke, aku gila. Aku pernah ciuman, tentu saja. Bukankah dalam kenyataannya hampir semua orang yang berpacaran mencobanya meskipun hanya ciuman di pipi? Tapi kenapa melakukannya dengan si buronan kurang ajar itu rasanya jauh berbeda dengan si Changmin? Apa dia sudah keseringan mencium wanita dan sudah sangat mahir meninggalkan perasaan erotis pada tiap objeknya?

Yah, sesering apapun aku menggosok gigi dan mengguyur wajahku, tetap saja bayangan Yesung , bibirnya dan ciumannya masih terasa. Uh! Membuatku emosi. Kenapa sih dia melakukan hal konyol itu padaku? Apa karena dia sedang buron hingga tak bisa brkencan dengan para gadisnya dan menjadikan aku pelampiasannya? Arrghh!

"Wook? Wookie? Ya ampun nih anak, sudah satu jam di kamar mandi. Aku sudah berakar menunggumu di bawah!"

Eunhyuk muncul begitu saja, lalu dengan santainya berkaca di cermin besar yang ada di kamar mandiku sambil sibuk menata rambutnya. Dia habis belanja bersama eomma lalu mampir ke rumah. Tapi kukira dia sengaja datang untuk cerita. Dasar gila gosip. Sayangnya karena masih memendam emosi, aku tak menggubrisnya, bahkan lupa dia menungguku.

"Jangan bergosip terus denganku. Aku heran deh, kau senang sekali datang kemari menggangguku, menelantarkan Donghae dan Key." Aku menarik handuk motif kotak-kotak dari gantungan, lalu berjalan ke kamarku dengan kaki masih sedikit lemas, akibat ulah kurang ajar Yesung.

"Apa dia sudah menemuimu?" Eunhyuk mengekor dan berdiri dengan raut girang di ujung ranjang yang kududuki. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan komentar sinisku tadi. "Ya Tuhan, Wook.. Aku benar-benar tak percaya ini nyata. Seharusnya aku membencimu karena kau tak cerita dia setampan itu."

"Kau bicara apa sih?"

"Ya soal buronan yang kausembunyikan itu, Yesung."

Kepalaku terasa ditumbuk palu baja.

"Apa? Yesung?"

"Melihat tingkahmu yang seperti anak remaja waktu datang tadi sekaligus pipi merahmu, aku yakin dia berhasil menemukanmu. Cerita dong, apa yang dilakukan namja tampan itu hingga membuat adikku tersipu begini?"

"Jadi, Yesung datang ke sini? Dia ke sini?" Kuredam wajah merahku dengan mengusap-usapnya keras dengan handuk tapi malah tambah merah jadinya. Pesan ancamannya ternyata benar-benar dia lakukan. "Kenapa dia kesini? Apa eomma dan appa tahu? Aduh.. kenapa dia sebodoh itu sih? Sudah kubilang dia tak boleh ke sini."

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat dengan alis mengerut. "Hei, dia itu tampan sekaligus lelaki paling sopan yang pernah kutemui."

Aku menatap kakakku, penuh kebingungan.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk duduk di sebelahku sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Waktu aku dan eomma pulang belanja, aku lihat seorang lelaki duduk gelisah di depan pagar rumah kita yang paling ujung. Awalnya aku kira dia orang iseng, tapi waktu kuintip setengah jam kemudian, dia masih di sana! Dia jalan mondar-mandir seperti orang stress. Untung saja aku curiga dengan rambut pirang dan kulit putihnya. Aku baru sadar, lelaki itu punya ciri-ciri sama seperti buronan yang kauceritakan. Cepat-cepat kuhampiri dia, dan kau tahu, Wook... aku sangat terpukau oleh ketampanannya." Semburat pink muncul di wajah Eunhyuk yang malu-malu.

Aku makin melongo.

"Dia langsung tersenyum padaku dan bisa menebak bahwa aku kakakmu." Eunhyuk terkekeh bangga sampai-sampai anting etniknya yang menjuntai panjang ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya kuajak dia masuk, tapi secara gentleman dia menolaknya. Katanya takut orang-orang di rumah curiga. Dia banyak minta maaf karena terpaksa datang ke sini, tapi katanya dia harus menemuimu. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya frustasi berat saat membicarakanmu. Jadi aku tau dia tak bodoh, justru kau yang bodoh menelantarkan lelaki se-perfect Yesung untuk pacar artismu yang norak itu."

"Jadi, kau yang memberitahukan letak kampusku padanya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau sih tak melihat betapa ia mengkhawatirkanmu, Wook."

Aku mendengus, entah karena sebal atau senang saat tahu Yesung mencemaskanku. Tapi kalau benar-benar mencemaskanmu, dia tak akan menculikku dan menciumku seperti tadi. Uh!

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas infonya," kataku dramatis. "Tapi kusarankan kau tak ikut campur lagi urusanku dengan Yesung."

Eunhyuk bangkit dengan senyum sinis di wajahnya. "Oh, maaf, adikku. Saranmu kutolak. Aku akan dengan senang hati menbantu lelaki itu kalau kau mau lepas tangan terhadapnya. Dia sudah kuberitahu nama, alamat dan nomer teleponku. Mau tahu kenapa? Aku terlanjur terpikat olehnya."

**xXxXx**

Eunhyuk menyukai Yesung?

Gila! Kakakku sudah gila! Eunhyuk lebih memilih berhubungan dengan penjahat dan cuek pada status istri sekaligus ibu yang disandangnya? Otaknya benar-benar konslet. Oke, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang kutakutkan. Harus kuakui, setumpuk perasaan tak rela menimpaku. Aku yang menemukan Yesung lebih dulu, seperti anak kecil yang menemukan anak kucing dalam selokan. Kucing itu kumandikan, kurawat, kuberi makan dan kusayang. Tentu saja patut digarisbawahi, aku tak pernah memandikan Yesung. Dan sekarang... Eunhyuk ingin memilikinya?

Apakah aku cemburu?

Aku berbalik, telungkup gelisah di ranjangku. Makan malam telah berlalu dan perselisihanku dengan Eunhyuk sudah usai. Kamu bersikap biasa saja seperti semula, kecuali sekarang aku tahu kakakku yang sudah menikah dan punya anak memiliki perasaan spesial pada Yesung.

Ya ampun... kenapa semuanya jadi rumit begini sih? Aku masih berduka atas sikap Changmin yang lebuh memilih Jessica ketimbang diriku dan aku sebal saat Yesung menciumku. Tapi kenapa aku malah cemburu berat saat tahu Eunhyuk juga menyukai Yesung?

Untuk saat ini Yesung adalah tawananku dan aku juga disandera oleh Yesung, jadi mungkin itu sebabnya aku merasa Yesung milikku. _Stockholm syndrome,_ pasti begitu. Hanya saja ini terlalu cepat.

Tapi aku tidak menyukai Yesung!

Aku hampir terjungkal saat terdengar dering ponselku. Nama di layar ponsel itu membuat wajahku merona dan panas membakar di seluruh tubuhku. Apa mungkin akan terasa begini kalau aku tak menyukai lelaki itu?

Masa bodoh.

Kenapa baru sekarang dia menelponku? Sudah lewat lima jam dari ciuman brutalnya padaku tadi siang, waktu yang terlalu lama untuknya meminta maaf. Apa sekarang dia alih jalur dan lebih memilih menelpon Eunhyuk? Uh, biar saja dia datang lagi ke sini, tak akan kuangkat telponnya. Dan kalau dia mau berbuat mesum lagi, aku pastikan tanganku sudah menggenggam pisau untuk menebasnya.

Aku pura-pura tidur, tapi kuhitung ponselku berdering empat kali. Lalu disusul bunyi pesan masuk. Agak penasaran dan menahan emosi untuk tidak menginjak-injak ponsel, kubuka pesan itu.

_**Yesung**_

_**Kau masih marah? Aku tak akan minta maaf atas perbuatanku tadi. Aku memang ingin melakukannya. Itu imbalan atas kekhawatirkanku.**_

Senyum geli tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di bibirku tanpa kusadari. Buru-buru aku menyisipkan ponsel ke bawah bantal dan mengutuk buronan gila itu.

_Dia itu perayu, Wook. Lihat, kakakmu saja sudah terjebak. Selamatkan dirimu. Jangan pernah temui dia lagi._

**TBC**

Hai.. aku tahu kalau ini udah telat banget updetnya.. maaf banget buat readers yg nungguin ff ini..

Makasih buat yg udah baca dan review di chap sebelumnya..

Oh ya, invite pin bb saya dong 76B0A197 , ID Line: chiekyu-yewook, IG: Chiekyu.. promosi wkwkwk..

Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya..


End file.
